Heritage for the Future
by Miles Edgeworth
Summary: The Teen Titans died with their leader, 15 years ago. But when searcing for answers leads to the team's reformation, will an old enemy destroy the Titans again?
1. Learning to Fly

_Author's Note: I swore I wouldn't write a multi-part after Prophet's Song, but... the idea was there, and it demanded to meet paper._

_Description: This is the story of a man, a dream, and the twisted world that seems vaguely familiar. This is the tale of Deathstroke versus the new Teen Titans. But something doesn't seem to fit. (A/U Butterfly Fic)_

_**Heritage for the Future**_

_By Iain R. Lewis_

_Characters graciously stolen from the all forgiving eye of DC_

_CHAPTER 1: Learning to Fly_

_**A soul in tension that's learning to fly  
**__**Conditions grounded, but determined to try  
**__**Can't keep my eyes from the circling sky!  
**__**Tongue tied and twisted, just an earthbound misfit, I**_

Chaos.

"Kaos. Chaos. The Beginning of everything," the woman, with her thin angular face and distinctive brow warned, "The end of everything. From chaos all matter was born and to it we will all return. I know it too well."

Her attentive audience leaned forward to listen to the simple confidence in her voice as she spoke.

"Nietzsche once spoke of the Abyss and the Ubermensch. The ubermensch, the Super-Man, is the ideal human form. The Abyss, the darkest part of society. These two contradictory forces conflict every day in our world. But, he warned, stare too long into the abyss, and it will stare back." She moved forward, to look at a less than attentive student.

"Am I boring you?"

"Uh, no ma'am!" the student said, suddenly sitting straight and rigid in his chair. The woman smiled and leaned back.

"Imagine that you held in your heart pure good," she told them, "Hold it. Morph it. Change it. It will always be pure good, won't it?" She smirked, "That leaves no room for impurity. That means there isn't a smidge of evil in that ball of good that you hold in your hand." She clapped, "Like that you could change. Beware that in fighting monsters, you do not become a monster."

She smiled, as even the least attentive student leaped forward at the rise in her voice and the fervor of her speech reached its peak. "In pure goodness there lies the potential for a singular and most dangerous creation. Pure evil."

A hand was raised.

"How?" the boy simply asked, expecting her to stutter for an example.

"Take, for example, the Batman. Or, ah! Better yet, Robin," the women replied. "He was so obsessed with what he fought, when he went to set a trap for his prey, the prey caught him. He began to steal, began to do his bidding. And yet, no one could do anything because he vanished just as soon as he appeared." She paused, her voice suddenly catching and the singular appearance of a scared young girl appeared in her eyes. "By the time anyone learned his whereabouts –"

"Uh, Miss Raven, ma'am?" another student asked, "Didn't you used to –?"

"Once," Raven answered, "But the Teen Titans died that day. We stared into the abyss – and we blinked." There was a pause, and instead of revered silence, the students began to close up their stuff and pack up. Leaving the teacher staring at a point on the wall with such an intensity that a hole could be burned through it.

Only one student remained. Her blonde hair and youthful expression stood out in the shadowy lecture hall, and Raven turned to look, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset," she said.

"It's nothing, uh, Miss," Raven searched her sheet, trying to remember where the girl sat. It was a big school, too big even. "Cassandra."

"Call me Cassie," she said. "I just used to dream about being like you when I was little. Well, more like Starfire back then, but now I look back and I wanted to be you. So cool and confident."

"Not so confident," Raven answered. "Snippy comments made to hide an insecure little girl crying out because no one loved her as a child. I'm nothing to aspire to be."

"But you were a hero."

"That's right, I was. Not anymore. Never again." She looked a bit angry towards the girl, "I'm sure you've realized by now that heroics bring evil. Evil is attracted to the challenge of a hero." Cassandra didn't waver.

"But good always triumphs."

"No," Raven said, "If you listened. It doesn't always triumph. A man called Deathstroke the Terminator managed to destroy in one week what took me, no, us a year to establish. All out aspirations were dashed."

"But --!" she tried to scream, but Raven only silenced her with a deadly glare, "I'm sorry, Professor."

"It's quite all right, Cassandra. I get it all the time," she said. "We all seem to."

"Whatever happened to everyone else?" Cassandra asked. Raven raised a brow, and smirked.

"Do you really want to know?'

-------------------------------------------

Football.

The air was ripe with the sounds and smells of the sport. On the field a boy reached out to grab a falling ball as it came closer to him. He hugged it against his body and ran as fast as he could.

Upon closer inspection, one could tell that the boy was missing his left arm, and was instead given a prosthetic made of plastic. The one who had thrown the ball, however, was a marvel. His entire body was almost completely metal. His brain was partially prosthetic, and his heart was completely replaced.

A marvel of man and machine, combined, working to create a long living, fully mobile human being – Cassandra knew him as Cyborg. Victor Stone, though, was more than happy to be called Mr. Stone now. "Mr. Stone!" said one of his adoring legion, "My turn!"

"No, Tyrell, it's Nate's turn now," he told one of the younger ones. "And you're after Monica. Okay, Nate, my main man. Go long!" He throw the ball, aiming it perfectly to land in a easily cradled position for a boy whose leg had been replaced.

"I caught it!" he cried in joy.

"Booyah!" Stone yelled. "Throw it back!" The boy did and Victor made a show of the force. "Hey, that's one heckuva arm you got there, kid. You ever think of playing pro?" The boy laughed in delight.

"You're joking."

"You think I'm joking? These legs can hold back forces of nature and you still knocked me back a good yard," he said, with a laugh. "Okay, Monica, you're next." Cassandra just sat, watching them play for a good hour.

"It's what he does with life," said a boy nearby. He was younger – and shorter – than she was by a year – and six inches – but he spoke with a degree of maturity. As if he'd seen things she hadn't, knew things she'd never know, he spoke to her almost condescendingly. It was as if she walked into a parlor with Hercule Poirot, Miss Marple, and Sherlock Holmes, each one head of a hydra. "Set up a fund and everything. Victor Stone's Victory Fund. Hopes to someday have affordable, almost lifelike versions of his own prosthetics available for anyone who's lost a limb or was born without them, so he says."

"I'm sorry, have we met?" she asked, indignantly.

"Maybe," he said, with a smirk. "Funny what happens in a world without grown-ups." Her eyes widened. That pretentious little ass!

"Mr. Tim Drake I presume," she answered.

"And I'm speaking with Cassandra Sandsmark, right?" Tim asked. He carried a defined smirk on his face. She'd love to wipe it off with her fist.

"And I'm Victor Stone," said the massive, hulking form of the Cyborg, complete in a gray hooded sweater. "What's with the cryptic speak? And why you watching for about, I dunno, an hour and a half? Don't you kids got better things to do like kill cops and play violent video games?"

"It's nothing," Tim said, "I'm just waiting for her."

Victor's gaze was entirely dedicated to tearing apart Cassie's being, she swore. The red eye glinted inhumanly while the human eye glowed with a human sadness she'd never seen before. The fact that he smelled like grass and sweat almost made her forget she was standing in front of a robot, just staring at his eyes. "Well?"

"Uh, I'm taking a class from Professor Raven and –"

"Lemme guess. Long-time admirer of the Teen Titans and Raven decided to dump you on me. Figgers. Listen, don't bother. We don't talk about the Teen Titans. As far as I'm concerned, that whole thing never happened."

"But what about Robin?" Tim piped in. "What about him? You're going to forget about him?"

"Look, kid," Cyborg said, "I don't know where you get at telling me what I can and can't remember, but for your information, there're better ways to remember a guy than building a monument or traipsing around in his tights." The eye glowed menacingly, "If I ever find out who took that costume outta retirement, I swear I don't know what I'll do."

"Well," Cassie said, trying to divert the conversation away from this, "I just, I dunno, I wanted to thank you for being my heroes when I was a kid." She left the sentence hanging, as if she had more to say, and watched Cyborg become uncomfortable with it.

"Look, I know what you want to say 'cause I've heard it all before. You're going to say that you guess we really aren't what you remembered, well, guess what. I grew up. You probably should too. We were horrible superheroes. If you want a superhero, go see BB or Starfire. They're still running around in tights."

"So," Tim said, "How do we find them?"

"You kids got any money?" Victor asked. They looked at him as if he grew a second head, which caused an uproar of laughter to swell from his robotic breast. "I'll spot you some. You're going to be seeing a magic show."

----------------------------------------

Magic.

"Starfire's been keeping low," Tim said, as they walked to the old Apollo. "I couldn't find out anything about her, and when I try asking Batman, he just grunts and tells me to forget about the Teen Titans."

"Everyone seems to want to," Cassie remarked. "I wonder why that is."

"Dick Grayson," Tim told her. "He died, and they just couldn't hold together. It probably left scars on them that still linger. I just wish I knew how and why he's dead. What happened to them?" They looked at the tickets they had to buy, confused.

"Mumbo Jumbo and the beautiful Ariella?" Cassie said, utter disgust in her voice. "We're going to a _real_ magic show."

"Hey, looks like we do get something good to come out of this!"

"Speak for yourself. I mean, she'll probably be wearing something that's glittery and looks like a metal bikini."

"Like Wonder Woman," Tim chimed in.

"Like Wonder – hey!"

Tim only smiled as the usher took him to a rather lackluster crowd that had formed in the theater. "No respect for magic shows."

"For good reason. Hokey illusions," Cassie remarked.

"You wouldn't say that if you saw Zatanna perform." Cassie glared at him, and they took their seats. "Why do I suddenly get the feeling that we shouldn't be here?"

"Maybe you shouldn't?" Cassie teased.

"Very funny."

"Why, thank you, Drakey."

"Shut it."

"No!"

The lights dimmed. Tim hissed, "Be quiet." She only hissed back. "That's so mature."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the amazing Mumbo Jumbo and his lovely assistant Ariella!" a pre-recorded voice – followed by pre-recorded applause no less – announced. Tim leaned forward as a strange blue haired man stepped out on the stage.

"Thank you, thank you," Mumbo said, completely unaware that no one was applauding him. "And for my first trick!"

"Oh gawd," Tim said, burying his head in his hands. Cassie just tugged on his sleeve. "What?" He saw she was pointing to something. And to his amazement, the "beautiful Ariella" was a beautiful exotic woman who could not be from this planet.

"Starfire," Cassie whispered.

"Yes, I kind of figured that out myself. I guess that's what he meant by spandex." Tim wanted to laugh, "She's really gone down in the world."

"Her very limited understanding of English, her lack of a formal education," Cassie remarked. "I'm just wondering why she ended up here instead of construction or taxi driving."

"A favor," Tim said. "Mumbo Jumbo! That's where I heard that name before. He's a stupid C-rate villain. I guess they got him to give up crime and he got a new assistant after the group broke up."

"Well, that's strange," Cassie said.

"...and saw a lady in half."

"Is that such a good idea?" Cassie heard the assistant whisper. Mumbo seemed to consider.

"No, but that's what these tests are for!"

"Why is she doing this?" Cassie wondered, "She could just leave this planet, couldn't she?"

"Maybe she wants closure first," Tim suggested. "Who's to say? Oh GAWD, that's a real saw." He closed his eyes. The magician was about to begin the trick when there was the sound of the building rocking as if caught in a large explosion.

"What?" Cassie screamed, "What was that?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it means trouble." On the stage, the girl broke free from the confines of the case and rocketed into the air, still wearing her stupid sparkly outfit. It didn't seem so out of place anymore.

The two teens followed her outside to see chaos taking control as a wave of heat his the earth, searing a divide in the streets below. They came from a young boy wearing nothing but a gray skintight outfit with a black, utilitarian S1 written on its right sleeve.

He was screaming in pain, grabbing at his eyes as the wave vanished. He flew down to the ground, causing objects to be forced away from him as he touched the ground. He kneeled and opened his eyes again, the beams again emerging and flying high into the air. "Whoa," Tim said. "It's like Superman."

"No duh," Cassie said. "It looks like Superman, sounds like Superman, but younger. I wonder, then, who it could possibly be." She eyed him, and added with a degree of condescension, "Mr. Detective."

"Another clone?" he guessed.

"Genius," Cassie laughed, "Pure, unadulterated, genius."

Starfire landed besides the Superboy, "Why are you perpetuating violence in this sector?"

"I can't stop it!" the boy yelled, closing his eyes. "My eyes, they burn!"

"Calm yourself. Take deep breaths and try and forget about that burning. Try and make it stop." The boy squirmed and thrashed, and he punched Starfire clear in the jaw. She dug her feet into the ground, and the street was torn up as she was pushed back. She stared at the sky, before bringing her chin down to stare at the boy.

"Sorry," he said, "I'm, I think I'm better now."

"Move!" Starfire cried. The strange super boy looked at her, and then saw the shadow overhead. A large ship had emerged from an unseen direction. As if from Heaven, it descended from the skies. Humans in angelic garbs descended, their metal wings breaking the fall and turning it into controlled flight.

Cassie and Tim just stared at them, unsure what to make of them.

"Who are you?" Starfire asked, moving closer, "Who do you work for?"

"Cadmus, ma'am," the man said. "S1 here escaped from our containment room. Don't you worry about anything, we'll take control of this." He put his hand on the Superboy's shoulder. "Come along, S1."

"Cadmus?" Cassie asked.

"Big company with their hands in some illegal activities," Tim said, "Like cloning."

"Oh great," Cassie muttered. "At least he's good looking for someone who was born in a test-tube."

"I bet you say that to all the guys," Tim responded.

Superboy turned his head to look at the Cadmus operative. The metal wings and armor began to fall apart as his eyes lit up, "Let go of me!" The operative was thrown a clear distance. "I'm not going back!"

Superboy punched wildly, throwing several of the operatives to the ground. Starfire brought her hand out to stop him, only to find herself suddenly in a strange grasp. Her entire body tingled and she was thrown in front of Superboy, "Don't stop me now!"

"You will kill them!" Starfire said.

"Do you know what they did to me?" Superboy asked. "Do you?"

"No," Starfire said, "But I do not want to see you face the shame of blood on your hands." Superboy relaxed his muscles.

"You're, you're right," he told her. They heard, distantly, a high-speed whistle but thought nothing of it until a small disc his Superboy in the back, releasing an electrical discharge through his body.

Superboy fell to the ground, fell to his knees, and breathed heavily. Tim started to run up to the group, "We need to help them." Cassie restrained him.

"Wearing this?" she asked. "Maybe you should get changed first." She indicated to an abandoned alley. "You go first, I'll follow."

The Cadmus grunt who had thrown the disc approached Superboy again, "Got you." Starfire's fist collided with his face. "What do you think you're doing."

"Protecting an innocent boy!" she said. "Leave him alone!"

"Lady, I think you just did something really stupid." There was a sound like air was being sucked in, and then a large cannon fired, trained on her. Starfire looked up at the beam. It was putrid pink, and it seemed to move so much slower than it did.

Robin showed up just in time. His arm around Starfire's waist, the grappling hook took both of them out of the projectile's path. The damage was greater than they imagined. In one spot, the pavement seemed to melt and bubble. "That was close. You okay?"

"Robin?" she asked, vacantly.

"I'm taking that as a no. Hey! Get back there with him!" he said, descending to the ground with a jump kick. His kick seemed to hit behind the person's head, for reasons that left the others confused. And he whipped around with a punch.

However, as he attacked the men taking Superboy away, more had descended from the sky behind him. They moved to strike him. However, a golden lasso tugged at them, pulling them into a tight circle.

"Thanks, Wonder Girl," Robin said idly, throwing the last would-be captor aside.

Wonder Girl did a little salute and walked over to Superboy, "Is he all right?"

"He's a big boy," Robin said, "He'll be fine." He slapped Superboy's cheek, "Get up!" The clone's eyes opened slowly.

"Where am I?"

"That street you were tearing up earlier," Robin responded.

"What happened?" he again asked.

"You kind of got hit by, er, this thing," he said, taking the charge disc off of Superboy's back. "What is it?" There was a stylistic S inscribed on it, but besides that it seemed perfectly normal.

"I don't know, a disc with an electrical charge like the ones you carry around?"

"I meant this S. What does it stand for."

"It stands for – Slade," Starfire said. "Or, as he is better known, Deathstroke the Terminator." She looked a bit worse for wear. "They will not be staying now that I have ruptured their fuel line. We are safe, for now."

"Thanks," Superboy said, "Really."

"I know Cadmus kind of ignored the law with their cloning research, but this is the first time I've heard of them using old villain's equipments," Robin said. "What do you know about this?"

"I, I don't know much," Superboy said, "I do know that whatever happened at Cadmus really changed them for the worse. They used to treat me like a person, but now they just see me as another weapon."

"Another weapon?" Robin asked.

"They're developing personal battle uniforms," Superboy answered, "To give soldiers an edge in battle. And they're perfecting Seek and Destroy Droids."

"Just like the ones Slade once used?" Starfire asked.

"Ah, uh, I'm not sure," Superboy said. "I don't know who they work for or anything. I just, well, that's everything I've got." Starfire's eyes narrowed.

"I understand," Starfire said to an unseen deity. "X'Hal wishes at last that I take my revenge. After so many years, I knew that he still lived. Deathstroke the Terminator will finally taste my righteous wrath!" She looked at Superboy, her eyes pleading, "Show me where you are from."

Robin paused, "Are you talking about the first Robin?" he asked, after he had finally worked up the courage to ask her.

"Yes," Starfire said, quietly. "I must take revenge for his death."

"You're not going alone!" Wonder Girl said. "We're coming too."

"Why are you volunteering me?" Robin asked. "Though I am coming along anyway."

"I knew you would," Wonder Girl answered.

"I hate you, you know," Robin remarked.

"And I hate you too," she said, lovingly. "Shouldn't you call the other Titans to help, uh, ma'am?"

"No," Starfire said, quietly, "They have forgotten what has happened to Robin. We must go alone."

"I don't think they have," Wonder Girl said.

"You do not know them as I do," Starfire answered. She seemed distant and strange to the teenagers watching her. "Come, lead us on our way," she said to S1.

"Hey," Wonder Girl said," What are we going to call you?"

"Call me?"

"Yeah," she said, "We can't just keep calling you 'S1',"

"Why not? Everyone else has."

"Because I want to be your friend," she said. "You know, you've got Superman's chin -- I got it, how about Superboy!"

"Brilliant deduction," Robin answered.

"Superboy will – uh – do for now, I guess," the now officially named Superboy said. He didn't seem completely comfortable with it. However, having been constructed in a test-tube and raised in a lab, he never really had much of a time for names. "But, really, this isn't necessary."

Starfire didn't raise her voice. "I must go alone," she calmly repeated.

"We're not about to let you!" Wonder Girl protested. "The three of us are like the beginnings of a new Titans!"

"No!" Starfire's eyes blazed as she turned to look at Wonder Girl with a gaze so piercing that even the blonde amazon couldn't help but shrink in face of the horrible gaze. "I will not let another group of children suffer as I have. I must seek my own closure. Alone. You will not follow or I will fire upon you."

"You wouldn't!" Wonder Girl cried, only to find herself in the face of a burning bolt of energy, held inches from her face by Starfire's slender fingers.

"Oh, believe me, I have learned that in such moments, we must be ruthless for your own protection. Please, Superboy, come with me." Her hair became like fire, twisting wildly as her muscles propelled her body for a running take-off. She was gone before any of the teens could do a thing.

Superboy hesitated a moment before following her.

Robin punched a wall, "I wanted to do something. She's like a completely different person because of this Slade."

"You knew her?" Cassie asked.

"Not personally. But, uh, Batman keeps records. He said she was happier before the incident. He was happier before the incident. Everyone was."

"What happened?" she probed. Robin shook his head, and he opened his mouth to tell her something, but she cut him off. "What really happened? I know the real Robin's dead, and that the Titans didn't find him until it was too late. But why?"

"I don't honestly know," Tim answered. He threw his cape around him. "Come on. There's still one last person who could help."

"Beast Boy? But where is he?"

"That one's easier than the rest. The others went low-key, Beast Boy however saw his talents were marketable in some capacity. He's an actor in a Sci-Fi TV show reboot." Cassie looked like she wanted to be sick.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes!" Robin said, "There may be a way for them to help us help Starfire, if we can reason with Beast Boy he may be willing to help reason with the others."

"What makes you think he'll be any more likely to help," Cassie asked.

Robin tapped his forehead, indicating his intelligence no doubt. Cassie rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

"Wait, how are we going to –" Robin pressed a button on what looked like an ordinary keychain. From out of the streets, a red cycle came roaring through and stopped right in front of him.

Robin uttered, a bit too late, "Watch your step."

The bike stared her down, having stopped mere centimeters from her. She stared at Robin. She was going to murder that spiky-haired freak! "Are you coming or what?" he asked, patting the seat behind him.

"I'm going to have to touch you, aren't I?"

"'fraid so, pretty lady," Robin jested. Wonder Girl straddled the seat and put her arms grudgingly around Robin's waist.

"I hate you, you know."

"I hope so," Robin answered.

------------------------------------

Filming was in disarray as the two teens pulled up to the studio. People were running to and fro, as if on fire, unsure of what to make of the events happening within a certain sound-stage. The two Teen heroes soon discovered why.

For someone to see a time hole for the first, there is a degree of absolute terror. Things are not right with it swirling about in a strange manner, and often there were trails of fiery tire marks left behind, but this time, all that was left was a skid mark about five feet in length. The entire length of the sound stage.

The actors crowded around what appeared to be the person who created the skid marks. He had slowed down enough to not turn into mush upon contact, but he still took a solid hit against the wall.

"Hey, hey kid," one said, gruffly, "How many fingers am I holding up!"

"I'm sorry, Professor, I didn't study for the test!" the kid said, groggily. "Hold on there, I think I may have done it!" He jumped to his feet. "What day is today?"

"Uh, Thursday?"

"Wrong! You're supposed to say 'Why, Christmas good sir!' and then I'm supposed to do something for the Cratchetts! Don't you read your ancient history texts?"

The boy was dressed in a yellow spandex outfit and looked completely out of place in the setting. His actions were quick and spastic as he looked around. He spotted whatever it was he was looking for and dashed over to it. The thing in question was a man in his twenties. Youthful, vibrant green skin and a pair of shades over his eyes – truly a strange movie star. "Mr. Garfield Logan! I've heard so muchaboutyoupleasecanIhaveanautograph!Ohyeah!" he paused, taking a deep breath, "And please save our Earth!"

"Darn," Robin said, "Beat us to it."

"Whoa!" Garfield Logan said, "I'm sorry kid. I'm not a superhero, I just, uh, yeah, play one on TV."

"No you don't. You play a shapeshifter on a bad Sci-Fi show that was way off the mark," this kid Flash said. "But a—nyway, that's not important. I need you to be Beast Boy and get the other Titans and Save My Earth!"

"And if he doesn't," Robin said, making is dramatic debut with girl in his arms, though she struggled to get out, "We'll help you."

"You're that fake Robin!" Gar cried. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not a 'fake' Robin, I'm a new Robin. Big difference," Robin said hastily. "Why does everyone hate me for that?"

"Because you're bad at being Robin!" Wonder Girl yelled.

"Whoareyouguys?" Kid Flash said in a blur. He looked them over. They looked him over back, perplexed. "Whoops, sorry, can't control the speed of my voice sometimes. Who. Are. You. Guys?"

"Robin, er, two," Robin said.

"Wonder Girl," Wonder Girl rolled in.

"And they call me Kid Flash where I come from – or Impulse. I don't know why. Anyway, I'm here in peace, from the Future!"

"How'd you get back in the past then, Smart Guy?" Beast Boy asked, letting his shades fall down the bridge of his nose.

"The Cosmic Treadmill!"

"The what what?" Robin asked.

"Cosmic Treadmill!"

"Come again?" Wonder Girl asked.

"You don't know what the Cosmic Treadmill is?"

"Should we?" Robin asked, speaking for all of them.

"If you don't know then – how am I supposed to get home?" Kid Flash whined. Suddenly the reason he had been dubbed Impulse became immediately clear to all involved. "I am so boned."

The kids looked at Gar, who just shook his head. "Look, I'm sorry but I don't do superheroics anymore. I'm just an actor."

"Starfire needs help," Wonder Girl announced at that moment.

"What? Starfire?" Gar said, turning around. "What about her?"

"She's going after some guys at Cadmus. Slade," Robin answered. There was no passion behind those words, none of the strange feelings that the Titans would experience when they heard Robin's dark murmur.

"Slade?" Gar said, his voice raised. "He's back?"

"Yeah," Wonder Girl said, bringing out the evidence. Gar looked over the insignia on the weapon. He traced it with his finger, tactile disbelief setting in. "Starfire wouldn't let us help her. Will, will you help us help her?"

"I – we can't do this," Gar said. "How do we even know where this place is? Or if Star even needs out help."

"This involves Deathstroke the Terminator," Robin said, "And he killed the real Robin. I think it's safe to assume she'll need help."

"And as to where they're going," Wonder Girl volunteered, "I'm sure Cyborg's sensors can pick up her trail. Or Raven could do a sweep for Starfire. Or—"

"You've really planned this all out," Gar muttered. "Come with me."

"Of course I thought this all out – I had to hold on to Wonder Boy there, and I had to keep my mind off of vomiting."

"I didn't hear you complaining," Robin retorted.

"Of course you didn't!"

"Yeah?"

"I made sure it couldn't be heard over the motor."

"Geez," Kid Flash said, whirling around behind them, "You fight more than Mom and Dad. But their fighting always ended with kissing."

"Kiss? Her?" Robin asked. He sounded disgusted by the suggestion.

"I concur!" Wonder Girl said, "Only instead of Her put Him – and ignore what I just said. I'll never kiss him!"

"Okay, whatever you say!" Kid Flash said, pushing them along to Gar's trailer. He had been searching for something when they entered, but apparently had found it by the time they found a seat. It was a small, yellow communicator with a black T in bold, san-serif type. He hit a button and it began to glow.

"They should be here soon. We can probably track Starfire if she's got hers with her – I hope she does."

"Look," Robin said, "We're coming with you guys no matter what you say."

"I hope Superboy isn't in danger," Wonder Girl muttered.

"He'll be fine," Robin muttered.

Kid Flash ran up to Gar and whispered in his ear, "I think they like each other."

"You're from the future?"

"You are correct, sir!"

"And you quote Ed McMahon?"

"Hey-yo!" Kid Flash joked, playing along.

"Then you are from one strange alternate future," he finished. The two continued their arguments, in a petty and childish fashion, while Beast Boy waited. He flipped it open and looked at the four dots, two of which moved closer to convene on his location. Something seemed suspicious. The one dot moved farther off.

And the last dot merely vanished.

"They're coming," Beast Boy said, quietly. "Guess this means it's time to don the tights again."

"Spare us, please," Wonder Girl said, prying herself away from the verbal spat with Robin long enough to comment. "I really, really don't want to see you in tights."

"Hey, that's not very nice," he answered, looking depressed at his body.

"Sorry," Wonder Girl responded, timidly.

"Let's just stop fighting," Beast Boy said. There was a dark wind and a shadow that heralded the entrance of another person to the trailer.

"Why have you activated the signal?" Raven asked, wearing a cloak around her usual clothes, which looked quite goofy to Cassandra, who was used to seeing her as a busybody schoolmarm.

"Raven!" Beast Boy said, "You made it! Now, if only Cy'd get here."

"He's coming!" Kid Flash said, with a salute.

"I didn't know you had kids," Raven muttered. She looked at Wonder Girl. "Oh. Hm. I should have known."

Wonder Girl hid behind Robin. Raven looked at him, surveying his uniform. Different, darker than their Robin, but it still looked too close to his, the boy had too similar a face, and the resemblance was too strong. She turned to Beast Boy. "Why have you called me here?"

"I'll explain when Cy gets here!" Beast Boy responded. The door opened, and in stepped Cyborg, shedding his jogging suit and looking none too happy to have received a call like he had. And yet he still received it, Robin noticed.

"Now?" Raven asked.

"What's this all about?" Cyborg said, looming over Beast Boy, "This some kinda prank?"

"No!" Beast Boy said, "Starfire's in trouble!"

----------------------------------------

The Titans sat around and listened to the story, the younger heroes adding their two-bits, except for Kid Flash who lolled about looking a bit bored by the discussion. He measured out how far in feet the room was. "She's got involved with this Cadmus?" Raven asked. "And you say that they're involved in cloning experiments?"

"Yes," Robin answered, "We saw one ourselves. S1."

"Superboy," Wonder Girl corrected.

"A clone of Superman," Robin continued, without noting her. "She demanded that he bring her there, and we're certain she's gotten over her head. I mean, they were using things like metal wings in a recovery team."

"Nth metal," Cyborg muttered. "Where the Hell they getting that?"

"What was that?" Robin asked.

Cyborg, his red eye seemingly glowing as Robin spoke, continued, "Those wings must be made from Nth Metal, an alien ore used by the Thanagarians. Earth and Thanagar aren't on the best of terms even by the people who can travel interstellar distances."

"I see," Robin said, processing the information.

"I want to help Superboy, so no matter what you say, I'm going with you."

"And so am I," Robin said. "If this is as big as what it looks like, I want to help."

"Me too! Me too!" Kid Flash said, jumping up. "Yes, buy one, get three free! An unbeatable deal! Also, we're unstoppable! With Robin's ability to act smarmy even in the most difficult of situations and Wonder Girl's charming matronly qualities, not to mention my own wit, no enemy will be a match for us!"

"What are you talking about?" Cyborg demanded, loudly.

"He reminds me of someone," Raven murmured, a smile playing on her lips. "Wouldn't you agree, Beast Boy?"

"Uhh, nope, I don't remember ever being _that_ bad."

"You weren't as sensitive to it as I was," Raven answered. "You were bad." She sighed, letting her thoughts go past. If this was the case, if this was the way it was meant to be, she'd follow it without words. No matter what came their way.

"I guess we've got ourselves a strike force," Cyborg said. "All we need to do is find her. We've got her signal still, but it could be a building, could be underground, could even be underwater!"

"Or in the sky," Robin answered.

"Or in the sky," Cyborg answered, his voice fading as he said it. "Would explain the Nth Metal wings. And the airship."

"We've got to go!" Wonder Girl said.

"C'mon," Robin said. "Outside!"

"Hold up there," Cyborg said, calmly. "Who died and made you the leader? Don't answer that if you want to keep your eye. Do you even have an idea what you're going to do when we get there?"

"It shouldn't be all that hard," Robin said.

"What if it is?" Cyborg demanded. "What if they don't want to give us Starfire. What if there's a fight going on. What do you do in these possibilities?"

"They should be on hyper-alert – or Starfire's succeeded no matter how unlikely it seems," Robin answered. "I'll handle security details, run a decoy. There's more than one reason I'm wearing green," he smirked. "Kid Flash, do you think you could help me with the security?"

"What you want me to do? Pants them?" Kid Flash asked, eagerly.

"Something like that," Robin said, "Improvise. Cyborg, Beast Boy, you two try and find where Starfire is. Wonder Girl and Raven will take care of any remaining guards in the way of the mainframe."

"Sounds like a reasonable plan," Raven answered. "Wouldn't you say, Cyborg?"

"He's a punk!" Cyborg answered. "I think we shouldn't trust the mission to kids. Beast Boy, you stay with them and run diversion."

"Aye aye, mon capitan!" Beast Boy said with a salute.

"I'm not sure that's smart. While Raven and Wonder Girl could keep an eye on you, Beast Boy'd be able to watch your back in case of an emergency in the mainframe."

"He doesn't even understand my schematics!"

"Is that even important?" Robin retorted. "He's going to be your last line of defense while you're hacking in there!"

"I don't need a last line of defense. I'm my own last line of defense!"

"Fine," Robin said. "You know best."

"Damn straight!" Cyborg said. "Okay, we're going to need transport. How far's the signal?"

"It's, it's moving," Beast Boy said. "It's coming towards us!"

"It must be en-route to Metropolis," Robin surmised. "Or it's Starfire coming back successful. Either way, we're going to find out soon enough."

"Outside, people," Cyborg ordered.

The signal grew closer. The closer and closer the signal crawled, so did the slow movement of the sky. Clouds that lined overhead moved far away, but one in particular seemed strange. As it moved towards them, so did the signal.

"Raven!" Cyborg ordered. She nodded subtly, and brought her hands out from her robes, taking each in a dark aura and lifting them into the sky.

The cloud indeed turned out to be so much more.

It was a refueling station for the airships that they had seen earlier. The massive structure was cold and blue, with the painted emblem of Cadmus on its landing bay. Smaller planes came and went from its runway, and its massive structure seemed unwieldy in the sky.

They touched down on its landing bay and were immediately surrounded. Nth Metal suits and futuristic guns wrapped around the corridor. "Okay, Fearless Leader," Cyborg said, "Get us out of this mess."

"You seem really picky for some reason" Robin replied. "Care to share with the class?"

"Shut up, spikes, or I'll take command."

"Kid Flash, disarm them!" Robin instructed.

"How do you know he can?" Cyborg said, putting his arm up to stop him.

There was a clearing in the line. A man walked down the path, elegantly, and looked at them.

"If he can travel through time, he's fast, no matter what helped him. So I figured he could easily at least leave half of them confused."

"Good reasoning," Raven answered, "But it's a bit late."

"So you have come," the man said, "We've been expecting you. I am Professor Dabny. But can call me Donovan if you wish. I wouldn't try to exercise you powers here. We've been expecting all sorts of escapes. The fact that S1 escaped is still amazing, but considering its stock, there is no concern."

"Where's Starfire!" Robin demanded.

"Starfire?" Donovan seemed to honestly consider this answer for a good minute, before answering, "Oh! The Tamaranian! Our director, Paul Westfield, is currently experimenting on her remains."

"Her remains?" Beast Boy murmured.

"Indeed," Donovan said, "And I think we have more specimen for our experiments now. An Azarathian, the son of the Logans and their amazing research, and a boy from the future. All three would be considered prize."

"You talk too much!" Robin said. "In the time you were talking I managed to line this entire room with booby traps." The guards looked around, shocked. They hadn't even seen him move.

"He bluffs," the professor indicated. "Now, now, boy. Don't be foolish."

"I'm not being foolish," Robin said, "And Starfire's not dead. Do you even know her physiology? Like, where her hearts or major arteries are? Are you even sure her lungs are her only source of oxygen?"

"You mean – they can't know she's dead because they don't have a way of telling! Hey, that's some smart thinking."

"Indeed," Raven murmured.

"Still don't trust him."

"We know enough," Donovan answered levelly.

Wonder Girl looked questioningly at Tim. He seemed too confident in his supposed trap, and she knew he hadn't moved to line the room with any traps. It was a bluff, and it had been called. Why wasn't he laying it down.

Then she noticed his hands were wrapped around a thin wire. And she looked as closely as she could around the room.

He hadn't been bluffing! But how? Who? Kid Flash moved from foot to foot, not stopping his movements for even a moment. Perhaps she didn't even see half his motions because he was too fast.

Perhaps – that had to be it.

"What about Superboy?" Wonder Girl asked, looking vaguely at Robin. Robin winked at her, furtively, and she smiled back. "I want to see him!"

"I'm sorry, but, Professor Westfield won't allow and visitors. And I assure you again boy – your friend is dead." No sooner had he uttered these words should an explosion tear apart a distant hallway in the aerial lab. "What was that?"

"Professor Donovan!" a guard said, running up. "The Tamaranian! She's alive. And she's escaped!"

"You fool! Lock down! All sectors! Everyone, search the labs!" the forces ran from the room at this beckon call, and Donovan levied his gaze on the Titans. "We will deal with you later. Guards, keep your eye on them."

Robin pulled the string, and the traps set off. A bright flash was their only cue, and Cyborg's cybernetic eye gave them the advantage. Robin and Kid Flash had shielded their eyes, and the three of theme easily overpowered the guards remaining. Donovan was left with Robin pressing his extended pole at his throat.

"Talk, Donovan. You seemed happy doing it before."

"I don't know anything!"

"Where are they, Donovan?" Robin demanded, testily. He waved the pole from side to side, as if aiming for the moving Adam's apple of the nervous man.

"Okay! Okay! Center block! I've got a key-card in my pocket, take it. Just, just don't hurt me!"

Kid Flash pocketed the card and patted Donovan's head. "Okay, everyone!" The light started to fade from their eyes.

"Some warning next time?" Beast Boy asked. "Man, that was so not funny!"

"Agreed," Raven answered.

"Me too," Wonder Girl huffed. Kid Flash just laughed at the indignant trio. Robin shut him off wordlessly and walked towards the main bay door.

"Kid Flash," he indicated the lock. The human blur unlocked it with the key card. "Give that to me."

"Right-o, boss," Kid Flash said, handing Robin the key card.

"Let's move."

------------------------------------------

"Where is Slade!" an angry feminine voice demanded, holding aloft a rather jittery scientist. "Tell me why you have his equipment!"

"D, donation," he tried to say, but his breath was cut off by her fierce grasp. There was a cat-like snarl.

"I don't believe you!"

"It's the, the truth!" he tried to say. "A man donated these weapons!"

"Then why did they keep Slade's insignia?" she demanded. The scientist paused, his pulse quickening as he began hyperventilating "Stop! Stop doing that!" Starfire was suddenly afraid and uncertain. She reached for the doctor, who grabbed her and with inhuman strength dragged her to the ground.

"So what? So we take some funding from Deathstroke the Terminator. He's a good benefactor to have. The DNA we received in exchange for mass-producing improved equipment is most interesting. In fact, we used it in S1. It makes him incredibly versatile."

"Robin?" she murmured. She felt herself being pushed against a wall, but it was hardly her primary concern as she stared blankly against a wall. Superboy had part of Robin in him? Such a revelation left her speechless.

"The Director had made it obligatory for some kind of strength enhancements in case of an emergency. I opted for a Venom intake," the scientist explained. "Such power!" His rant was cut off as a speeding bullet knocked him to the side. Starfire crumpled to her knees.

"Who?" she murmured.

Superboy had a knead eraser in his hand and he was taking off another piece. "That's no way to treat a lady," he berated the scientist. "Come on, Starfire, let's go! The whole base is going to be on us in seconds!"

"Yes!" she said, eagerly. The two of them flew down a hallway, where a large force of guards seemed to have been left stunned. "Who...?"

"Star!" Beast Boy cried. "You're okay! Oh, great! Guys! There's Star!"

"And Superboy!" Wonder Girl announced. She ran over to Superboy and surveyed him, "What did they do to you?"

"Stasis," Superboy answered. "It's my usual punishment."

"They did this often?"

"More so since the new Director came," Superboy explained. "We should be going, miss." Starfire was too overjoyed to see her friends, and she was giving them all bear hugs. "She seems happy."

"More so since last we saw her," Robin muttered. "Hey! Guys! We've got to get out of here before more reinforcements arrive."

"Oh! Of course!" Starfire said. She threw Starbolts at a security gate, throwing it close. "That should stall them. Please, let us get out of this place."

The Titans ran towards the launching bay. There were no interruptions along the way, and Robin took this time to talk to Cyborg. "What is your problem?"

"There is no problem," Cyborg answered. "You're just a punk kid who thinks he can do the leadership gig that your predecessor screwed up on more times than you have. Why don't you just shut up and let me do all the talking."

"Fine. You be the leader," Robin said. "I don't care."

"Good," Cyborg said. The launch bay door opened and they were greeted with hundreds of familiar drone, each waiting for them, their eyes gleaming red. "Oh my..."

"Slade!" Raven murmured, her eyes taking a white glow. She threw her hand out and the air yielded to her aura, twisting and changing into the form of a black cleaving sword. And the blade swung down on the forces, culling their numbers swiftly.

"That's a new trick," Cyborg said. He frowned, "I ain't in practice, but I can do this!" A beam fired through the numbers, and the rest of the Titans ran forward. They used their claws and weapons and beams to tear apart their foes.

The drones were not much match for the Titans. Until the next wave entered through another door to the launch bay. They were wearing Nth Metal bracers and wielding gauntlets that gleamed menacingly. Their eyes could not be seen under their helmet, which seemed to glow red in the shadows of the bay.

The Titans looked to each other. Cyborg issued the order, "Retreat!" He looked for a control mechanism. "Raven, knock that thing out! Close the bay doors!"

"Of course," she said, letting her aura reach the command console. The buttons began to press randomly until something clicked. Then the console was destroyed. She lifted the other Titans up with her powers and launched off of the bay. Starfire, Beast Boy, and Superboy waited for them at the gate.

The soldiers prepared for an exit. They flew at the fleeing Titans with their gauntlets firing up and creating almost power ring-constructions.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Superboy called. The last Titan was through the gate as soon as the attack hit. Raven brought herself to the side, bringing the non-aerial Titans near her. "What are those things?"

"I'm not sure," Robin said, readying a Birdarang, "But I don't want to find out."

"Seal the door, Starfire!" Cyborg ordered. Starfire nodded and fired a eye beam at the bay door, sealing it shut with the heat of her eyes.

"If looks could kill," Robin joked.

"That was horrible," Wonder Girl responded. "Can't you be serious for one second?"

"No," Robin responded.

"Yay! You're finally standing up to her!" Kid Flash announced.

"Shut up!" they both said, rearing on Kid Flash. Wonder Girl threw her lasso at one of the soldiers, whipping him around back at the sky-lab. Robin's weapons just bounced off of the bracers. As it loomed in, Superboy appeared and knocked the soldier out of the sky for Robin.

"Aren't you useless," Wonder Girl teased. "Superboy's ten times stronger than you are."

"Very funny!" Robin retorted.

"But aren't you pathetic?" Wonder Girl said. "Big bad leader can't even hit a guy in bird wings."

"It isn't that easy," Robin said as he pulled out a round disc, "But I won't let you get the last laugh!" He threw the discs out a soldier that approached a distracted Superboy from behind.

The attack hit and electricity coursed through the soldier, shorting out his equipment and causing him to drop to the ground below, the Nth metal slowing his descent. 

Superboy's power made him a prime target for the soldiers, but one by one, the soldiers who followed fell to his fists. Starfire crushed those that got too close and blasted those that tried to attack her friends. Beast Boy lingered over Raven.

Beast Boy's lingering soon paid off. A trio of soldiers loomed behind Raven, catching her distracted and knocking her out cold. Her influence faded and all the non-flight Titans began to fall to the ground with a scream.

Beast Boy caught Kid Flash and Raven quickly, turning into a large pterodactyl and grabbing them in his talons. He squawked for attention, and the other Titans turned to see the situation.

"Oh no!" Starfire said, as she rocketed to help the others.

Robin's mind raced. He had to do something to help Cassie. There just wasn't anything coming up. Use a grappling hook? On what? There's no building big enough and at this rate of descent the cord would just snap.

Maybe he could take the fall for her.

Something! 

"Superboy!" she gasped, suddenly, and Tim looked up. She had been caught by the True Blue Boy, and he smiled.

"Need a lift?" he asked.

Starfire soon caught Robin, lifting him up. Cyborg was in her other hand. "Thanks, Star," Cyborg said, "Thought that one was going to hurt." She deposited them down on a building top.

They looked over Jump City. "We're back here again," Cyborg said.

"It is not like we could escape," Starfire answered.

"True enough," Cyborg said.

Superboy landed nearby the already grounded Beast Boy and Raven, who was still out cold. Kid Flash was running back and forth. "They're coming! They're coming!" he pointed.

There were six more of those soldiers approaching.

Superboy eyed them, and his eyes glowed bright red. A light emerged from his pupils, firing at the soldiers and searing past with more force and more power than Starfire's own abilities.

The Titans stared at him. His beam dismantled the suits, causing the six remaining soldiers to fall to the ground at their feet.

Robin loomed over them, "Okay, time for some answers."

------------------------------------------

"Where's Slade?"

The question replayed over and over again, and he was quite pleased with the response. "And you've brought this to my attention, Headmistress?" he asked. She bowed her head and brought out a paper.

"The estimated damages, sir," she said. "The Hive is at your service to rebuild if you wish."

"Thank you, Headmistress, but I think that'd be a waste of a perfectly good school," Deathstroke the Terminator said, running a hand over the text. There was something he was looking for. Ah, accounted for. Good.

"I would like this recovered if you would. I know it's gruesome, but I have plans that require a degree of shock." He rose from his seat.

"And the Titans, sir?"

"What about the Titans?"

"Your history with them, I'd think you'd have a response –" she spluttered.

"Yes, my history. Perhaps it's time to revisit that era of history," Deathstroke answered, his single eye narrowing. "Yes, let's. Bring me your three top students, I have work for them."

_end chapter one_


	2. Iron Man

_Author's Note 2: Ouch. Two reviews. Am I not yelling loud enough? Hopefully this chapter will encourage people to read it all the way through. _

_Description: The Titans decide to reassemble, with the old heroes acting as mentors for the younger heroes, but the HIVE's attacks make them wonder if their being together is best for the relatively peaceful __Jump_ _City_

**_Heritage for the Future _**

_By Iain R. Lewis _

_Characters…. Still not mine. _

_CHAPTER 2: Iron Man _

**_Nobody wants him  
_****_He just stares at the world  
_****_Planning his vengeance  
_****_That he soon will unfold _**

The Tower had not aged well.

Time and disrepair left it in a state that could best be described as decayed. The windows had been cracked, and some of them boarded up, but most of them just felt empty, with no light in their window, save for the flickering of some electrical cords that had been broken and never fixed.

It looked worse than Cyborg remembered it as he tore open the doors with a mighty heave.

"What happened to this place?" Kid Flash asked, looking around.

"Don't remember it from your time?" Robin asked, looking around. "The Titans left it here to just… die. Isn't that right?"

"Anything of worth was recycled, the building itself was always meant to be fixed up and made into some kind of museum," Cyborg said. "A museum to futility, I suppose. Recently, the plans were scrapped, and now, it's going to be destroyed."

"Real sad," Kid Flash said, "Hey! Is this a rock 'em sock 'em robot?"

"Sure gets around," Cyborg said, "Doesn't he, BB?"

"This brings back memories," Raven muttered.

"Yeah," Beast Boy muttered. He wandered off in his own direction, as if drawn to some sort of vague memory. The others each took to their past, tugging along the safety lines to a happier time.

The younger Titans were left alone in the massive foyer.

"Amazing," Cassandra muttered, "Just, simply, amazing!" She danced around as she stared at the ceiling. "This is where it all happened!"

"You're amazed by this?" Robin muttered.

"Yes," Cassie said, sticking her nose out.

"Why?"

"Because it's so cool! These are real-life superheroes! The stories I've heard about them, all the amazing things they did, it all happened here."

"So?" he said, "We've done it too."

"Have you no sense of wonder in your body?" Cassie asked.

"No, Wonder Girl," Tim retorted, "I think you managed to suck up all the wonder that remained in the world."

"Don't be so negative," Superboy said. He floated through the air. "I think Wonder Girl's right. This is an amazing piece of history."

"You're just saying that because you like the way she wiggles her butt when she walks," Tim muttered.

Superboy hung his head. Kid Flash dashed over. "I think you're right, Wing Commander!" he said.

"Of course I am!" Tim laughed. "Stick with me, kid, and we'll make a hero out of you yet."

Cassie giggled, "I'm flattered, Superboy."

"Wait!" Tim said, "If I said your tush was cute, you'd murder me."

"That's because you're an immature little brat!"

"And what if I meant it?"

"Like that ever'll happen!"

"And why not?"

"Because you're a little twerp!" Cassie yelled, her face red with anger. Superboy and Kid Flash leaned away from the yelling and fighting. "What?" she said, turning her anger at Kid Flash.

"Nothingma'am!Didanyonetellyouyoulooklovelytodayyourgoldenhairjustsparklesinthesunlight!"

"Nice save!" Robin whispered.

"Thanks!" Kid Flash said, happily.

"Stop perverting this nice kid!" Wonder Girl yelled, hugging Kid Flash close to her. He made a noise of contentment as she squeezed him closer to her chest.

"Uh?" Superboy asked.

"You know, I'm not really sure," Robin answered.

"Best not to wonder," Superboy suggested.

"Definitely."

88888888888888888888888888

"Sir!" the Headmistress said, bringing her hand up in a salute.

The mercenary called Deathstroke walked down the stairs confidently, standing in front of a spotlight that showed him three figures. A young girl was foremost to him, with her strange green outfit. It had a spider prominently on the bosom, and the way her eyes sheen, he thought perhaps he was staring at a maniac.

Next to her was a young man with the markings of a stereotype. His glasses and the pen he carried in his ear was proof enough of his intelligence. He carried a laptop by his side, but it was in a pouch along with some strange dolls. The markings on his face and his chest certainly stood out on his dark skin.

And the last was a young man in a futuristic set of armor. His mannerisms spoke of a European ancestry despite the Asian face. He seemed impatient for whatever he was waiting for to become apparent.

"Phobia! Houngen! Warp!" the Headmistress reported. "I don't believe I need to describe their abilities."

"No," Deathstroke said, "I heard about them. Though, might I add, I'm eager to see young Houngen in action. His abilities are quite ingenious."

"Thank you, sir," the boy said. A faint Caribbean accent was detectable on his voice, but it was worn down with years of hearing an American speech. "It's quite an honor to hear a man such as yourself say that."

"And, Warp was it?"

"Yes, sir," the boy said.

"I hear you're a time traveler," Deathstroke added, "When?"

"Quite some time in the future, sir," Warp said, "The world is organized under a single government."

"Most peculiar," Deathstroke muttered.

"Quite, sir."

He looked at Phobia, and just shook his head, "You, I think I know the whole story."

"Of course, sir," she said.

"How much?" Deathstroke questioned.

"The usual going price," the Headmistress read, "Is a clear ten million for this type of mission."

"Hefty," Deathstroke said. He moved his hand to the Headmistress's cheek, "Are you always so coy?"

"Sir," the Headmistress hesitated.

"Don't be so distant," he whispered. "We've worked together, played together. You can certainly cut me some slack, you and I both know it."

"O, of course sir," she whispered. "We have a deal."

"Good," Deathstroke said. The smile on his lips could be heard in his tone. "Very well. You will go and destroy the Teen Titans."

"The who?" Warp asked.

Deathstroke brought his hand up above his eye, looking quite displeased. "An organization of teenage superheroes. Perhaps you should brush up on your history."

"The Teen Titans," Phobia said, "Don't exist. Weren't they destroyed?"

"I know what I've seen," Deathstroke said. "Find the Teen Titans. Destroy them. Do you understand me?" His eye widened behind the mask, creating a frightening image to the teenage villains. "Or I will destroy you!"

Then a thought came to mind, "And if you succeed, a reward shall be given to you," he said, "But only to the one who proves themselves the most capable of them all."

"Yes sir!" they chorused, hitting a salute even without training. The spotlight faded on them.

"What reward is that?"

"Tell them that I'm seeking an apprentice. It won't matter, in the long run. They won't succeed. Especially not now."

88888888888888888888888888

"Dr. Light," Raven muttered, as she saw that her room was still in some semblance of what it used to be, "That's when I first allowed someone come in here, wasn't it? Yeah, I remember that now."

Memories swept through the tattered moth-wrecked curtains. That fight, Robin had stopped her from doing something she'd have regretted later. She was at least always grateful for that one act.

They hadn't known each other well, she said, considering all they'd been through, but he could remember the day Starfire and Beast Boy had entered her mind.

Cyborg and Robin hadn't been aware of it. Robin just wanted to mind her own right to privacy.

Always a matter of respect.

"Why did you have to keep so many secrets, Robin?" she wondered. "Perhaps we would be laughing together today if you hadn't –"

Perhaps a shadow played off of the wall, but she could have sworn for a minute she saw his shadow play outside her room.

Perhaps she was imagining things again.

The darkness seeped beyond her room. The tattered curtains became ensnared around her as she sighed, longing for happier times. "Happiness is fleeting," she murmured, "I guess that's what the poets meant."

A scream tore her thoughts from her memories. "Starfire. Sometimes I forget how much you must be suffering." She looked up out of her window. She could see the Beast Boy also turning to look.

"Is she alright?' Beast Boy called over to Raven. Raven shook her head in a melancholy gesture. "Aw man."

Beast Boy retracted his head. This reminded him of something. Heck, he remembered when he and Starfire got into a huge argument that just so happened to bring them closer. He and Star always kept their distances out of quiet time. He was too busy playing with Cyborg or making fun of Cyborg, or, in fact, just really doing nothing.

"Butterflies!" Beast Boy said, loudly. "She loves Butterflies!"

Those crazy forces of nature, Thunder and Lightning, descended upon the city, and the two of them had gotten into an argument over – oh, what was it – he couldn't rightly remember now.

But they had argued, and it got into the way of their work.

They were kids! They didn't know any better!

And he'd turned into a butterfly to win her favor back. He'd never forget her smile at seeing the patterns on his wings.

"Star, smile like that, just once? I miss that smile."

88888888888888888888888888

The Garage. The Old T-Car used to sit in this spot. He used to take care of it, work with Raven sometimes, just trying to make it perfect. Cyborg looked over the abandoned and sterilized room, which once stank of oil and transmission fluid, and sighed a heavy sigh, racking his body with giant loneliness.

"Hey, Mr. Cyborg?" Kid Flash said, sitting on a workbench, "What's the matter? You look upset, c'mon, tell! The guys and me we were talking can we get a new spa or a TV or something and a video game retro thing with the VR and the LAWNMOWER MAN SYNDROME and more cool stuff like in those oldie movies!"

"Whoa, hold up," Cyborg said, looking over at the kid. "You're okay, kid, you know that?"

"I am! Wait, I am?"

"Yeah, you are," Victor said, flashing the little wiry kid a huge smile. "C'mon, let's get the order. We gotta budget out our new tower."

"We really gonna do this? Very schway! I can't wait to tell the others! Woohoo!" He vanished up in a cloud of dust, then returned much the same way, "They're happy."

"You're really fast," Cyborg said, raising his eyebrow high from shock. "Like, faster than the Flash fast."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Kid Flash said, looking a bit bashful. He traced an image into the ground with his foot, looking like a schoolgirl in love. "What? Whatcha starin' at?" He was now behind Cyborg, looking where Cyborg was looking. "I don't see anything!"

"C'mon, Speedy Gonzales."

"Si Senor!"

They entered the main room, and Cyborg took a spot against the wall, "Okay, kids. Let's get to business. We're going to need some real equipment. But," he paused, "I'm going to get you everything you want. We had our toys, you should get yours."

"Awesome!" Wonder Girl chimed.

"Okay, I heard a spa in there somewhere," he pointed at Wonder Girl, "That's your call, right?"

"Yeah," she answered, "Mine."

"The TV, though, could be either of these two," pointing at Superboy, then Robin, both of whom whistled innocently. "Or it could be both of you. I don't know."

"Well, it's probably Tim's fault," Cassie muttered.

"Thanks for that," Robin said, "It's always my fault, right?"

"Yes!"

"Why do I even try?"

"Because she's a pretty girl and you're an adolescent male," Cyborg commented. "Duh."

"Yeah, I mean she bangs when she bangs, and when she moves she moves. She's once-twice-three times a lady and I'm running out of vaguely erotic song lyrics from the past 1000 years."

"Uh, yeah," Cyborg pushed Kid Flash aside, "We're not doing that."

"It's the man! I'm being repressed!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Okay. TV, Tim. And Superboy, what do you want?"

"Dunno," Superboy grunted.

"You don't know? You don't want a new, uh, car thing?"

"Never driven one before. Are they fun?" Cyborg looked flabbergasted. "What?"

"I have found my calling," Cyborg said, vaguely, "To teach you the ways of mechanics and one day make you love the car as much as a man can possibly love a woman."

"That's vaguely disturbing coming from a guy with half his body replaced by robotic parts," Robin mentioned idly.

"You don't gotta like it, little man. Be quiet before I make you quiet."

"I'm so scared," Robin said. "I'm going to go someplace else. Where people aren't all against me." He walked off, throwing his cape back dramatically. His boots clip-clopped angrily against the floor.

"Poor kid," Cassie said, "He's so serious all the time."

"Who said I wasn't being serious?" Cyborg asked.

"You seem to have this huge thing against Robin is it something to do with how he was leader and you weren't back then? I mean if it was I can understand completely but what is it. I wanna know please tell me please please please pretty please with sugar on top and lotsa lotsa cherries?"

"I don't think anyone understood that," Cassie murmured.

"Look, Robin was a real leader, and I worked with him. I know. And he, sir, is no Robin."

"He's still learning!" Cassie commented.

"You're on his side now?"

"Sure I tease the little guy all the time," Cassie answered, "But he's a good leader and he knows our strengths and our weaknesses. He idolizes you guys as much as I do. He really does."

"So why'd he take on the Robin mantle? Doesn't he know anything about Dick?" Cyborg asked. "That was the name his mother gave him. Do you have any clue what happened to him?"

"No, uh, but Tim does, he really does," Cassie said. "He knows the responsibilities he has as Robin. And I know he can stand up shoulder to shoulder with the original, given the chance."

"Fine," Cyborg said. "I'll give him his chance to prove himself. He'd better wow me, girl, or I'll be giving you leadership roles when we get really started."

"Really started?"

"Raven'll tell you," he smirked, "We've been talking. Telepathically."

Elsewhere in the tower, Raven meanwhile had run into Robin who looked none too happy to see her. She extended her hand, her aura expanding to block his path. "Where are you going in such a huff, young man?"

"I'm going to find something to kill time."

"I'd recommend turning right around. Once Beast Boy and Starfire get down from the roof, we'll be talking about something important."

"I don't really care," Robin answered. "Now can I go?" He noticed the girl frown. She reached and held his chin in her cold hands, "Uh?"

"Allow me in, Tim Drake," she whispered, "I can tell you are troubled. Is it Cyborg again?"

"Yeah," he answered, "Thinks he knows better than me. Just 'cause he's older. He doesn't know anything about me."

Raven's groping fingers lingered in his emotion. He was indecisive, unsure of himself, and yet he buried it under the bravado. So familiar a feeling. "You remind me of a boy I knew."

"Uh?"

"He was about your age when we met. He was a sweet and kind boy, and I must admit he was my first, how to put it, 'crush'. He was just as unsure as you, but he never let it show. He was always in charge."

"Thanks, I think?"

"You're a brave child. Don't let Cyborg's anger dissuade you from your destiny."

"I have a destiny?"

"To lead the Teen Titans," she whispered, pulling away. "That is your rightful place."

"Not sure if you noticed, but I kind of screwed up the plan there."

"You were not so committed to it that it put you or your friends in danger," she retorted. "You saved Starfire."

"She kind of saved us, I recall," Robin answered.

"But could she truly survive against the alien technology amassed by Cadmus for very long? And Superboy would not be amongst our numbers now if it weren't for your bravery."

"Cyborg thinks otherwise."

"Cyborg always thought otherwise. He and Robin were best of friends, and as a matter of course, they always argued. About women, and little things, but most importantly, about who should lead. Ask him now and he'll say that Robin was the better leader, but know him as I have known him. He is truly jealous of the command that he never could muster coming from such a small and wiry child." She smiled an impish smile, "I think he is also jealous of your youth."

"Maybe, but, I still –"

"Do it to spite him, at the very least. I always loved it when Robin did something to spite Cyborg."

She made a rather creepy smile. It sent a shiver down his spine.

"Fine, uh," Tim said, "I'll, uh, I'll do that."

"Good." She turned and walked by him. He swore her cloak brushed against him like a living being. When he was, he thought, all alone, he muttered to himself.

"I thought she couldn't feel anything," said he in his muttering, "Was she really hitting on me…?"

"Dude," Beast Boy said, looking a bit perturbed, "I don't know what happened just now, but _never_ say that again."

88888888888888888888888888

"And we're all here but Starfire and Robin. Anyone else feeling some Déjà vu?" Cyborg joked. No one laughed. They looked towards the door, expectantly. "Anyway, I guess I'll start. Before the incident with Cadmus, I guess none of us thought we'd be sitting here discussing the future of the Teen Titans."

"I wasn't alive yesterday," Kid Flash added. "Or today. I'm from the future!"

"Yes, we know."

"I just wanted to keep you in the loop," Kid Flash said with a smile.

"The fact of the matter is, I don't think Jump City needs, or wants, us anymore. They've been doing fine without us. The Special Peoples Unit would probably take offense, too, and after I designed their tech, I don't wanna turn around and say, 'Hey, good job, mind if we take over?'"

"Right, so, what are you saying?" Beast Boy asked. "I've got a TV show to work on, too, remember?"

"And I still have lectures planned," Raven answered. "And Cassandra still has class."

Cyborg smirked, "Recently, there's been a rash of super-powered crimes in a city near here – Nova City."

"Nova?" Cassie said, perking up.

"That's, what, a day's drive away, right?" Beast Boy asked.

Superboy looked pensive, "Ah, yes, I see."

"You see what?"

"I see what this Television is for!" he said, looking up from the TV Guide he had found somewhere. "And I like it."

"Shut up," Raven and Cyborg chorused.

"Anyway," Cyborg continued, " Nova City's been petitioning for Special Peoples Unit assistance, and as you can imagine, the SPU is rather antsy about sending out their elite forces with this city being a favorite center of crime for many criminals. Rancid I hear's been giving them some trouble."

"That balding punk?" Raven said, brow raised.

"The very same," Cyborg said, "And furthermore – where'd everyone go?" Raven looked around, and then back to Cyborg. She shrugged.

"Well, that's just rude," Cyborg said. "Raven?"

She was gone as well.

"Okay, now I'm just getting a little freaked out," Cyborg announced to no one in particular.

"Oh no, sir," a female voice said, "But you will be, very soon."

88888888888888888888888888

Kid Flash poked the ground, grass popping back up after his finger squashed it. "Wow, that was pretty gosh-darn weird. So where are we who did that and why did he do that, I mean, if they wanted to play they could have just asked and do Supervillains even exist anymore? I mean with the Justice League they're pretty rare in my future. So come on, what's all this about?"

"I don't know, Kid Flash," Robin said, looking around. "Starfire?"

"I recognize this, vaguely. I remember a human with the ability to create portals in time. Perhaps he had expanded that principle to area. Where are Wonder Girl and Superboy?"

"They will not be joining us today," remarked a young man, emerging from a hole in the ground arms crossed, blue shining on his metal suit. "My name is Warp. It is a pleasure to meet the new Teen Titans."

"Warp!" Starfire yelled, charging him down. A portal opened in front of her, and deposited her in the ground, her charge launching up into another portal and back down to the ground with a thud.

"I see you recognize me." Robin analyzed the man's Asian features.

"Oh great it's this thief guy again. Super Criminals from all over time and I mean the Global Government, they banned time travel! I mean, what is up with that?" Kid Flash said.

"If it isn't Impulse, the Allen child. President Thawne gave me a special leverage for use in his sector just for you."

"So that's why you came back in time. To defeat me once and for all."

"Not at all. I came to be taught further techniques at the HIVE Academy for Extraordinary Young People. And I jumped at the chance to work for the greatest mercenary of all time."

"Who would that be?" Robin said, eyes narrowing.

"Why, Deathstroke the Terminator, of course."

88888888888888888888888888

"Raven?" Cassie announced in surprise by the sudden emergence of the Dark Titan from the sky. "It's not that we're not glad to see you, but when you land out a tree…"

"We're in a jungle," Superboy commented. "I've been out of Cadmus for a day and already I get to see the world. Rock."

"And you're already picking up the boys' bad habits," Raven answered. "I fear for the worst. We must have been lured someplace by someone. The others, they must be elsewhere. Divide and Conquer."

"Among other things, my friends," smiled Houngen, "Welcome to my Voodoo Computer Camp!"

"And now," Cassie muttered, "We've hit super bizarro."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it, Wonder Girl!" Houngen announced. "Well, then, no beating around the bush, come at me!" He put his laptop to the side – how he found a plug for it here they couldn't tell, but it certainly lingered in everyone's thoughts.

"Um," Superboy announced. "Okay?" He charged at Houngen, and as his fist reared back, he saw the Houngen move away, blurring as if he had never been there. He was tagged, then the Houngen moved at Wonder Girl, ducking under her kick and pushing her into Superboy.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Yeah, uh, hi!" Superboy countered.

"We should get back to business," she answered.

"Sure," he retorted.

Raven brought a wave of energy in front of her, which Houngen only looked at angrily. "Well, if you won't play my game, I'll just have to make due with your friends." He whipped out a blank doll and with a button press, a hologram was projected around it, resembling Superboy.

Wonder Girl's doll was created in much the same way.

"What are you going to do with those, play dress up?" Wonder Girl teased, hands on her hips.

"Ooh, that's a good one."

"Thank you!" she answered.

"Nothing quite so lewd," Houngen responded. "What you might not have noticed was the microchips I placed on your persons. Don't bother looking, they're cloaked and will feel just like the clothes on your back. I am a genius, remember."

"I see," Raven said, "So, you cannot replicate me so easily.

"I don't need to," he answered, "Deathstroke told me all about you Titans. I personally requested to deal with you because you, my friend, have the powers of a Voodoo God inside you."

She stood shocked, her powers fading. "How?"

"Now, then," Houngen said, "Let's watch your children suffer!" He laughed maniacally as he brought out his laptop again and began to type furiously with one hand. They began to jump around, itching all over.

"That's not exactly what I was expecting," Raven said, watching in confusion.

88888888888888888888888888

All machine, no humanity left, Cyborg moved through the decrepit Titans Tower. His power supply was fading, he could hardly leave the Tower, but self-preservation kicked in and he watched, in sickly sadness, as his friends one by one died.

And again, rewatching the happier times, his only reprieve from the loneliness that permeated the darkness.

Phobia laughed at the clawing of Cyborg. He desperately tried to tear apart the metal, falling to his knees with laughter. "This one has been dealt with, Mr. Terminator. How is that? Suitably impressed."

"The others are taking much longer."

"Of course they are," Phobia announced, a pout, "Aren't you going to congratulate me?"

"Return to the facility, we may have need of you yet."

"You're so mean."

"I know. The women love it," he answered. That caused Phobia some pause, and then she smiled as she hung up.

"He told a joke. To me! Did you hear that bolt bucket?" Phobia announced, practically bursting with school girl glee.

Cyborg responded by thrusting his fist at her face.

"Concentrate, witch," was all he said as he stood up and threw her onto the kitchen counter. "Answers, now. Where are the others."

"Th, the facility!" Phobia screeched, surprised and in pain, "It's underground, an entrance off by the bridge."

"Show me."

"I, I, I, I!"

"Trust me, little girl, I'm not exactly a nice person when you tick me off. And congratulations," he said, eyes glowing with intensity, "I'm ticked."

88888888888888888888888888

Warp had the Titans at bay. Robin's birdarangs came back at him when he threw them, and whenever Kid Flash tried to run at Warp, he'd find himself running backwards. It was becoming ridiculous, so much so, that Starfire had just decided to sit, Indian style, and cross her arms in defiance.

"So, uh," Robin said, sitting next to her.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"Warp had taken me to a future once, his suit was highly specialized, and while right now it seems that it is merely a warp hole device, this is still reminiscent of the time. I remember seeing someone, someone who saved me. But I don't remember who it was. All I know is that he was an older gentleman who had lost an eye."

"Like Slade."

"It could very well have been, but he was different. He was a gentle soul," Starfire explained. "And I somehow doubt that it was him. He would have been far too old."

"Guess so."

"What can we do against such a foe?" she asked.

"I've got a plan." He turned to Warp, "Okay, we give up. You're superior to us in every way."

"I knew you'd see it my way, for I, Warp, am destined to become the new protégé of the Terminator. I will become the greatest mercenary of this or any age. Even Thawne will tremble before me as I take the future as well as the past and my present. And—that wasn't very nice," he moaned.

A birdarang had hit the power core.

88888888888888888888888888

Houngen laughed maniacally as "itch" had finally been upgraded to "pain" to, finally, "searing pain as you would experience in Dante's Inferno."

"Stop it!" Raven demanded.

"I think not," Houngen said. "I am going to succeed on this bid more famously than the others. It's merely my plan."

"Others? So you didn't warp us here," Raven deducted.

"And most importantly," Houngen said, continuing his rant, "I want to see the Loa that you are connected to. Let me see his dark magics. Come, I am ready for it."

"No, that is over now," Raven said, "I cast him away many years ago."

"Why do I doubt that very much?" Houngen said, adjusting his glasses. "Your friends will soon perish from the Cyber Voodoo I put over them. The time is ticking before I finally upgrade it to death."

"No!" Raven said, her powers rushing forward to strike Houngen. He was thrown to the wall. "I won't let you."

"So, is this the power of your Loa?"

"Begone!"

There was a crash of glass as the jungle suddenly became less temperate. The Houngen looked at what had once appeared to be thicker jungle, and was now revealed to be part of an illusion cast on a small room.

"Cyborg!" Raven said, elated. "Help the kids. They're under some kind of bio-electrical feedback."

"I thought Phobia had already dealt with you! No matter, I'll, I'll, hey, where is my laptop anyway?"

"You mean this thing?" Raven said, eyes dilated as a twisted grin appeared on her lips. "Cyborg, you do the honors."

"And wow, ten gigs dedicated to naughty pictures," Cyborg whistled. "Let's see. Now if I do this –"

"Oh thank Zeus I can move again!" Cassie exclaimed, freed from the searing pain.

"And then this –"

"What are you doing?" Houngen demanded.

"And press delete…"

"No!" Houngen screamed.

88888888888888888888888888

"The Students appeared to have failed as you predicted," The Headmistress said, she bowed her head, "I apologize, sir."

"No matter. That complex was just an unwanted relic of mine. And I didn't want them to succeed. No, not yet."

"Yes, sir," the Headmistress said, bowing.

"Have some courtesy, sympathy, and some taste, Jinx," Deathstroke laughed, "Use all your well-learned politesse. This matter is far from over, and I still have use of you. Go to Cadmus, for me, and retrieve the project. I think it's finally time…"

88888888888888888888888888

Phobia was soon greeted by a near-catatonic Houngen soon enough. "Where are the others?" Cyborg asked. He received shrugs from Cassie and Superboy. Raven, however, turned down a corner. "Here."

Sure enough, there was another glass chamber in there. Inside, Robin, Starfire, and Kid Flash were wandering around like idiots, trying to find a way out. They appeared to be walking in circles.

"Oh for the love of…" Raven said, tiredly. "Let's get them out of there before the inevitable…"

"_This complex will self-destruct in five minutes. Thank you, and have a nice day._"

"That is the politest self-destruct system I've ever heard," Cassie said.

"How often do you hear self-destruct systems?" Superboy countered. "I mean, on a yearly basis." He received glances from Raven and Cyborg.

"Okay, that was telling," Superboy whispered.

Cyborg blasted the glass, shattering the illusion of a plain. "Come on, you idiots," he said, "We've got five minutes."

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Starfire asked, indignantly.

"Trust me, Starfire, you would have said the same thing if you saw what we saw," Raven commented wryly. Robin was dragging Warp along with them. "Can we finally get out of here?"

"Wherever "here" is," Robin said.

"It's a cave under the bridge," Cyborg commented idly.

Raven looked at him.

"What?"

"You're saying that we were that close?"

"Yes," Cyborg said.

"I feel like an imbecile."

"Hooray!" Kid Flash said, "We're all idiots together!"

"Except Cyborg," Robin said. "And… hey, where is Beast Boy?"

88888888888888888888888888

_Flush_.

"Man did that feel good," Garfield Logan announced as he exited the bathroom. "Okay, what did I miss?"

Silence.

"Guys?"

Crickets.

"… ditched again."

_End chapter _

_Next: Meet HARM! And a new Titan joins the cast… just as soon as we figure out who! _


	3. The Man Who Sold The World

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Chapter Synopsis: A new Titan joins, but her identity is secret! And more questions about just what Deathstroke is planning as he contacts Raven with tempting news about her past._

_CHAPTER 3: The Man Who Sold the World_

_**We passed along the stand, he spoke of was and when  
**__**Although I wasn't there, he said I was his friend  
**__**Which came as some surprise, I spoke into his eyes  
**__**I thought you died alone, a long long time ago**_

"Dude, I was in the bathroom. How was I supposed to know that by some strange coincidence you guys would be abducted by a bunch of teenage super villains." Beast Boy groaned, "It's bad enough you still call me 'Beast Boy' now that I'm almost thirty."

The new Titans Tower was being constructed in Nova City now, and the Titans had in the meantime decided to stay in a hotel courtesy of Beast Boy, who was looking none-too-pleased that his paycheck was being used for this.

The Teens had taken the boys' room for use for what they dubbed "Rapid Naturalization" for the two out of touch Titans, and the adults were currently arguing. "Didn't wanna say anything while the kids were listening, but –" Cyborg cut himself off to let the objects he held give the full effect.

HIVE Communicators.

"They were from the HIVE," Starfire murmured. "All of them."

Raven expounded, in the same breathless murmur, "And there were three of them."

"Déjà vu," Beast Boy muttered. "But what does it really mean?"

"I don't have any idea," Cyborg said, "And I don't really wanna find out. So Slade's really back, is he?"

"Seems so," Raven answered. She looked upset, "And if that's the case, we'll all have to keep a close eye on Robin. Or else we could have another bloody repeat of the last incident."

The others seemed to agree, but still, that feeling of doubt wafted through the air. Something just didn't settle well with any of them, especially about this whole incident. "Robin," Starfire said, "He died because we, for one brief moment, did not see what was really happening."

"We're not to blame, Star. Especially not you," Cyborg answered.

"Yeah," Beast Boy answered, "Don't you remember how he kept pushing us away? And then that whole Red X fiasco."

"We should have seen it. We should have stopped it," Starfire repeated.

"No one could have," Raven said. "He was too good at hiding himself from us. I wouldn't be surprised if he would have taken that road all on his own if he had stayed alive."

"No!" Starfire adamantly refused. "He was a good person!"

"We all change."

"You are wrong, Raven. You have not changed. You have not changed at all."

888888888888888888888

"So, uh, who's that?" Superboy asked, pointing at a picture in one of Wonder Girl's magazines. She looked over it, but before she could answer, Kid Flash had zoomed by.

"Leonardo DiCaprio."

"How do you know that--?" Wonder Girl asked, bemused.

"Leonardo DiCaprio was the sixty-eighth president of the USA," he gave a salute that would put Beast Boy to shame. "And then we got invaded by Canada."

"And we stop listening to you here," Robin answered. "You're not fooling anyone. You never read a history book in your life. You just cried during Titanic."

"Lies! Lies and slander! And libel. Libel's a crime, right?'

"Yeah, but I think it has to be written – oh, never mind, you're just going to say something if I try and explain."

"You're so purty," Kid Flash said, he was all over the room, "What does this button do? Ooh TV, is there anything on? Nopenopenopenopenopenopenopenope."

"Hey, turn it back! That looked good!"

"Superboy?"

"What, Wonder Girl?"

"What show are you watching?"

"Wendy the Werewolf Hunter."

Robin couldn't hold it in any longer, he just began to laugh and laugh and laugh. The others just turned to glare at him. Superboy even muttered something about meaningful subtext. Robin didn't even hear him.

"The nerve of that guy!" Wonder Girl said in a huff.

"I'm sorry, it's just, hee, he's already adapting faster than you can control, WG," Robin said. "And it just burns you up. I know what you've been planning by showing him those girly magazines. After all, I was –"

"You were trained by the world's greatest detective," they all chorused in a tired sing-song voice, "We know!"

"Just checking," Robin said.

"He really is a smarmy ass," Kid Flash said.

"I know," Superboy whispered back at him.

Wonder Girl just sighed. The others looked at her, and she just lay down in the bed. "Not quite what you imagined, huh?"

"My Mom would kill me if she knew about this."

"You know," Superboy said, "We don't really know much about how we all got our start in the job."

"You're a clone, she's blessed by the gods, and… uh…" Robin just stalled at Kid Flash. "What is your story anyway, besides coming from the future?"

"Um," Kid Flash scuffed his feet against the ground, looking nervous, "Promise you won't laugh?"

"What's to laugh about? She used to wear a wig," Robin answered, pointing at Wonder Girl.

"To protect my secret identity!" she countered.

"It's not that secret," Robin retorted.

"Oh yeah, Timothy? Remember how I found out about your ID? That wasn't very responsible of you."

"I still haven't forgiven you for looking in my wallet."

"I was looking for some change to get on the subway!"

"Something tells me I don't wanna know how those two met," Superboy said. "Okay, Kid, how'd you get started."

"Umm, well, first off, I was born with my grandfather's super-speed already built in. He's, uh, from this time, actually. Though Dad and Mom are from the future, too. They were born waaaaay long in the future time."

"Who's your grandfather?" Superboy asked. The two were still fighting about something behind them (Superboy made out "And then you kissed me!" "Me? It was your idea!") so Kid Flash just looked from side and side and whispered.

"Barry Allen. The Original Flash. Don't tell."

"Promise not to, little buddy," Superboy said. He rolled his eyes at the revelation that this pint-sized Flash was related to the Flash. Not that he knew there was more than one. "Okay, so this super-speed thing is natural."

"Yes'n'no. Anyway, I was born without the ability to, y'know, stop. Anything. Not even my mouth. Imagine that, I was talking all three years of my life I think my mom told me that I was precocious but then again by the time I was one I was like five and so on and so forth."

"Hold up!" Superboy said loudly enough to wake up the other two from their argument, "You're _three_?"

"Three, fifteen, what's the difference, right?"

"What? He's three?" Wonder Girl said, jumping over, "Then how does he know so much useless minutia?"

"VR Simulations! Whee!" Kid Flash announced.

"And suddenly the root of all his problems become very apparent," Robin said. "When you were raised inside a video game, you must lose grasp on the reality of your problems."

"Yeah, well, I like it," Kid Flash countered. "My real name's Bart."

"Well, you guys can call me Cassie," Cassie sat down and thought, "How to explain my story."

"How about you just tell them how you impressed Zeus."

"You don't believe me, do you?" she asked Robin.

"As far as I remember, Zeus was a nut-job with a lightning cannon."

"The real Zeus, not Maxie Zeus!" Wonder Girl berated. She cleared her throat, "Anyway, I made friends with Princess Diana of Themiscyra. She was so pleased by my natural genius –"

"You only say that since you made it into a bunch of College Courses during Senior year," Robin retorted.

"So what?" Cassie asked, and continued without missing a beat, "I managed to help her defeat her foes many a time, but there's only so much you can do without super powers… and if your name isn't Robin."

"Thank you," Robin said, contentedly.

"So, I kinda borrowed –"

"—stole –"

"—shut up, I borrowed these mystical artifacts and, uh, well, saved Wonder Woman's life. Zeus was so impressed that he granted me innate super powers and the amazing ability to exaggerate the truth and to get on Robin's bad side!"

"True," Robin said.

"Can't question that," Superboy agreed. He looked at the others, and shrugged. "I don't know much more about my story than you already know." This brought the mood down somewhat. "Sorry, it's okay. That's over and done with, yeah? And besides, TV."

"All hail the television set!" Kid Flash said, sitting in front of it, "Come, oh mighty god! The Sacrifice? My brain!"

"Hey, move out of the way, pipsqueak, I can't see!"

"Hey, Superboy?" Wonder Girl began, sitting beside him, "What are we going to call you, y'know, outside of work and stuff?"

"I dunno," Superboy muttered, "They used to just call me S1 all the time. Cadmus wasn't exactly a family friendly affair, I don't know if you're getting that vibe yet?"

"What do you want to be called?"

"I," Superboy hesitated, "I've never been asked that before. That's about the weirdest question anyone's ever asked."

"Not so much as "does this make me look fat?" did, eh, Cass?" Tim retorted.

"I guess I'll think about it. Maybe," he said. "But, what I'd really like to be called?"

Everyone leaned in.

"Superman."

"Someday," Tim said.

Superboy didn't respond.

"What did I say?" Tim asked to Kid Flash, who was now suddenly by his side. "Ack! Bart, when did, oh, right."

"I think you said that he'd someday be Superman. Which I don't think can happen," Kid Flash said, "A lot of clones are made with a genetic structure that doesn't age. At least, where I come from. He'll be that age forever."

"Forever?" Wonder Girl said. "Is that so, Superboy?"

"I guess so," Superboy said. "I repeat, they didn't exactly read me bed-time stories when I was being cultivated or anything. Wow, I sound so unnatural."

"A lost boy," Robin said, "Just like in Peter Pan."

"Peter Pan," Superboy whispered. "Peter. I'd like to be called Peter for now. Until something better comes along."

"I'm sorry," Robin said, "I didn't know."

"It's okay!" Superboy said, a cocky grin in place, "While you guys grow old, I'll be still as young and strong as I am today!" The others looked at him as if they didn't believe it.

"Okay, Pete!" Kid Flash said, "Pleased to meetcha again for the first time!" He shook the now-dubbed Peter's hand emphatically and then dashed over to Robin, "What about you, what's the big story behind the mask. Hey, that sounds like something that they'd have on VH100. Behind the Mask, the True Robin Story."

"Hate to say it, but Batman being my mentor's about as much as you're getting. I can't say anything more."

"What? Really. And I told you my real name."

"And Cassie told you mine," Tim said, "Against my wishes mind you. And I don't appreciate that, Wonder Girl. I don't at all."

"Humph, you're the one who's always being a big jerk. We're not going to go tell anyone who your real name is, now, are we, guys?"

"I don't know anyone besides the Titans," Superboy confirmed.

"I'm not going to tell unless it does come up in a conversation and no one would believe me anyway but hey who know I guess you can say I have a loose tongue but can you believe that me with a loose tongue? I don't get these people at all!"

"Okay," Wonder Girl said, "Maybe I wasn't thinking –"

"That's right," Robin said, "You weren't." He opened the door. "I'm going for some air. Don't bother saying anything, Cass, I'm not listening right now." Cassandra closed her mouth and looked a bit ashamed at her actions.

As he slammed the door on his way out, only Kid Flash was left talking, and even he was a bit muted. "Well, that coulda gone better."

88888888888888888888888

Raven heard the door slam and looked up from the door she had sat down against, tearing her eyes away from her knees. "Oh, Robin. Hello." She looked sad and unsure of herself for the first time Robin had ever seen. The usually confident lady had become a child again. Her eyes were red from crying. The hall was a shambles from it.

"Raven?"

"Yes?" she said, standing up. She straightened her cloak, and brought it around her to hide her frumpy professor suit. "Is something the matter, Robin?"

"You look –"

"Never you mind," she said, quickly. "It's nothing for you to be concerned about."

"I'm not sure it is, but I'd still like to help," Robin said. "Come on. Let's go get you a coffee. You look like you could use some cheering up."

"Yes, yes I think I'd like that," she said. She tried to regain her composure. "You're a true gentleman."

"Thanks," he said, smiling wryly. "You're the first one who's ever thought so."

"I won't be the last," she said. "Now, about that coffee. It's only gentlemanly for the man to lead the woman by the arm."

"Okay, but if Cassie says I'm trying to seduce her teacher, I'm not taking the blame." Robin gave her a roguish smirk and offered his arm without hesitation. She took it, happily, and before he could speak, they were taken up within a black shadow and suddenly flew through the astral plane – he supposed with so many stars that was the only name for it – and landed in the middle of downtown Metropolis.

Inside a nice coffee shop that he didn't recognize.

"If it ain't the super lady, your regular, Professor?" the man running the store asked. She nodded, "And for the pint-sized masked feller?"

"Uh, just an espresso."

"Stunts your growth," the man said.

"I'm not afraid," Robin retaliated.

"Tough guy, eh, I like 'im already. 'e your kid, Professor?" he asked.

"No, Jerry. He's my little date," she joked, taking a sweeping motion to her seat. She pulled herself up to her full height for just a moment as she sat, stretching out her bones and relaxing in the comfy seat. "Sit down, Robin."

"You come here often?"

"It's my favorite coffee shop." She nodded affirmatively as Jerry brought their drinks. "I rarely bring any dates here."

"Few and far between, or just not the one?"

She smirked, "Few and far between. You know well my handicap. I can't let anyone feel for me, or vice versa. And it's all the worse knowing they don't feel the same, really, no matter what they feel."

"Empathy has that effect," Robin said, understanding. "Trust me, I know how it is to be on the outside. I don't think even the Bat likes me. I'm Robin 2, not the original, definitely not good enough to even dare compare myself to him, but I wear the costume because, because it isn't right that no one's wearing it."

"And that alienates you from your friends?"

"That's, er, that's another matter entirely," he said. "I can't reveal my identity in case they go blab it and then everyone knows who Batman is." He looked more angry at that, "And while everyone else was telling each other their stories, I couldn't."

"So, you feel alienated because you can't be Tim Drake around them?"

He quickly shushed her, "I can't go around saying that that's my name."

"Mm, so, Mr. Robin 2, you're feeling a degree of alienation because you can't be so open around the others. I understand better than you think."

"You might," Robin said, "You're pretty publicly announced the fact you were teenagers a few years back."

"And now I'm an old maid, what's your point? It has been a while, but sometimes the alienation doesn't go away. And the time I reached out, I hurt them more than I ever did without."

"What?"

"I fear I'm the one who killed Dick Grayson. I killed him with kindness."

Robin looked at her for a minute, analyzing the sincerity of her words. He then burst into laughter and buried his head on the table. Espresso splashed around as he did so. She did not appear too pleased with the response.

Over his head she caught a flash of pink hair tied into two tight buns, resembling almost cat-like appendages on the top of the woman's hair. She tilted her head to the side. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard," Robin said, attempting to discourage her by looking up. But Raven stared intensely.

"Jinx? But the HIVE… " she rose from her seat. Her eyes shot a message to Robin, and he responded, slowly at first, but followed her lead, remaining calm as he rose. The woman walked towards the door slowly, intently. Raven followed close behind.

"What exactly are we doing?" Robin whispered.

"Shadowing someone."

"She wants us to follow, is that really such a good idea?" Robin asked. Raven cast a glance at him. "Batman was teaching me about this. There are times people want you to follow them. To lead you into their trap."

"You assume that Jinx can set up a trap that we haven't seen before."

"You can teach an old dog new tricks?"

"And she is an old dog," Raven countered. "I'm thinking of a specific kind."

"That's not very nice," Robin said.

"You be quiet and stand back," Raven said, "Let an old girl show you what she can do." The dark aura blew forth like a dome of air, stretching forward to hold everything in place.

"Yes, that is pretty impressive."

Jinx stood frozen in place, the dark aura wrapped around her. Raven dissolved into the ground, and as a shadow, appeared in front of her, examining the cocky smirk that was left on her face.

She slowly let the aura fall away from her face.

"Raven," she said.

"Jinx," was the retort.

"We have missed you." She struggled to move free, "That's a new trick. Seems you can teach an old dog."

"Funny," Robin muttered, "She said just the opposite." He was cut off by a harsh glance from Raven, "Okay, being quiet now."

"Jinx, what are you doing here? When did the HIVE return? What are you planning?"

"The HIVE returns? It never left, Ray, never left at all. We've been laying low, planning our big debut and that time is soon. Mr. Deathstroke has promised us that."

"Slade. Where is he?" Raven demanded. "Well? What's so funny?" Jinx laughed uproariously at this.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

She turned to look behind her, and saw looming behind Robin a skeletal mask and a monstrous shadow. "Slade…!" Robin whirred about and was backhanded for his effort. "What are you doing here?"

"Raven, my old friend," Deathstroke said, "We have so much to catch up on, don't we."

8888888888888888888

Cassie finally had worked up the strength and resolve to open the door and peek out into the hall. "Robin?" She crept out, and looked around for a good few minutes before concluding that he must not have returned from his walk.

And that scared her since he was an impatient little twit and a walk was torture to him. Hopefully they all had cooler heads now, and once she found him they could resolve this difference.

What she had not expected to find was an entourage of police, led by a rather stout man with a shady look in his eye. He had noticed her, and with a critical eye, regarded her. "Excuse me, miss," said one of the detectives at front. Young and unsure of himself, that's what came to mind almost immediately. "Could you please tell us where a Mr. Victor Stone is staying?"

"Uh, hi!" Cassie was a bit off-guard.

"Hi. So, do you know?"

"Yes, uh, oh! Yes, he's right down the hall, the room on the right."

"Thank you miss," the chief said, gruffly. "Come on, Mark. Let's get this over with." They knocked on the door and were quickly administered. Briefly forgetting her search, Cassie leaned her ear against the door and tried to gather what was going on.

"I asked for countermeasures, not meta-human trouble magnets!" she could hear the one that she identified as the chief earlier.

"Sir, calm down," the young detective said, he said something quietly she couldn't make out but for the whispers. He was answered by Cyborg's booming voice.

"Look, chief, I am the countermeasure. I built half those machines myself for community service. Now if you don't mind, we're going to talk about the living arrangements?"

"You can't do this!"

"I can, and I've got the Mayor's approval on this one, so don't you be trying to circumvent me. Okay?" The cheeky finish made Cassie giggle in delight. She turned and saw Bart staring her down. She almost screamed.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked, innocently. She motioned for him to be quiet, then pointed at the door. They both leaned against the door.

"You're maniacs, that's what you are. I am the law around here."

"So the law is short, stout, and looks like he drank a six pack of beer for breakfast?" Beast Boy asked.

She could hear Starfire clear her throat, to drown out Cyborg's chuckling. She could swear she heard a high-five too. Strangely, Starfire spoke more politely than the rest, but she could still hear there was definitely some anger. "Mr. Irons, I assure you, we are not here to disrupt your police force. However, we will be able to handle scenarios that you cannot hope to handle."

"I don't think so. If Jump just sent us those countermeasures like we asked, we wouldn't be having these problems."

"Oh no?" Cyborg asked. There was a very vicious sound as he cut himself off. "Never mind."

"What… are you doing?" Peter asked, rather confused by the situation.

"Shh!" both Cassie and Bart said, pulling the super clone over, and indicating to listen to the door.

"Detective Roarke will be keeping you under his watchful eye during this hearing. Do you understand?"

"Sorry, sirs."

"Quiet, Roarke, you're already on my list. I'll make sure you can't build an anthill on Nova City land by the time I'm through." There was the sound of footsteps. The Titans all scrambled to their feet, trying to look inconspicuous as Irons opened the door. They whistled innocently – a tune they all joined in at points, much to the angered Police Chief's further chagrin – until he and his entourage had passed, and then resumed a relaxed position.

"So, how much of that did you hear?" the one named Roarke asked.

"Uhh," Bart waited five seconds before saying "Abouthalfofit?"

"Right," Roarke laughed, "Don't worry too much kids. There's not much you're not going to hear soon enough."

"Is he saying we can't set up here?" Cassie asked, innocently.

"He wants to, but the Mayor already beat him to the punch. He's appealing to the courts to revoke the permit."

"How can he do that?" Superboy asked.

"He's got his reasons," Roarke said with a shrug. "I don't pretend to understand the boss, just do my job. So, you kids like sushi?"

"Superboydoes!" Bart said, happily. "C'monmanyouloveitdon'tyoulet'sgogetsomemaybeyoucanimpress," he took a deep breath, "Wondergirlenoughthatshe'lltakeyouhomewithherwhateverthatmeansImeanIdon't knowdoyou?"

"He talks a lot, I take it?" Roarke asked. Cassie noticed he was a handsome man, with dark, clean cut hair, a little wavy around front, but in a flattering manner. He had a nice smile and blue eyes that sparkled with a mischievous light. What she had once thought had been uncertainty had suddenly been replaced with a suave cock-sure manner that reminded her vaguely of Tim's, but only much more refined.

"Yeah," she said, suddenly lost in just discovering the soft-spoken detective. "Why are you still here, the rest of your group's gone on ahead without you."

"I've been assigned to keep an eye on you," he said with a smile. It was more of a smirk, perhaps a grin, but Cassie couldn't really be sure. She just knew it wasn't a smile for comforting, but one for exciting the molecules fast enough to make them melt. "So, kids, how about that sushi?"

"Sounds great."

"Let me just tell the grown-ups where we are." He ducked into the door, and ducked back out, "On second thought, I'll call them if something comes up."

"Hooray! Adult Supervision required!" Bart answered, dashing in front, "C'mon, I know the way! Hurryhurryhurry!" He pulled along Superboy, who looked a bit out of synch with everything, and vanished down the hallway.

"Hold up there, kiddo," Roarke yelled. "Coming, Wonder Girl?"

"Where have I seen you before?" she asked, quietly.

"I've got a common face," Roarke joked. "Come on." Wonder Girl paused, before following the two. Bart had pressed the elevator buttons twenty times by the time they found them.

888888888888888888888

Robin came to a few minutes later, the Drones and Jinx still hovering around him. And yet, seemingly, they hadn't touched him besides moving him. Someone was also poking him, and it was beginning to get more annoying.

"Do you mind?" he muttered, anxiously.

"Yes," the male voice said; his face turning into a sick grin. His white skin and black markings gave a sinister impression. He was leaning on a sword, massive and menacing, that he apparently kept by his side at all times.

The Headmistress's eyes never left this boy.

"Whoa, fall into a vat of strange chemicals lately?" Robin muttered, rubbing his head. "What's going on?"

"Harm, your assignment awaits you. Deathstroke ordered that the boy is to not be touched." Harm, the white-faced teenager, frowned. "No questioning those orders." He stood up and pushed by one of the drones, decapitating it with the force.

"Where's Raven?"

"Deathstroke is speaking with her in private, boy," Jinx said angrily. She used a haughty expression and turned away.

"So, why are you jealous?" Robin asked with a cocky smirk. She rounded on him dangerously. "Hey, I'm just calling them like I see them."

"I'm beginning to see why he has such an interest in you," Jinx muttered, returning to her own composure. "You really do have the potential."

"Thanks for the hospitality, I'm sure you give the best to all your captives, but I've really got to go help Raven." Jinx chuckled, her mouth hidden behind her hand. "What's so funny."

"Fine. If you can find them, go ahead. But I think you should be more concerned with getting home."

"I need my ride," Robin said, in all seriousness. "Unless you're offering transport." He raised his brow, and let the smirk do the talking. Jinx offered him back further giggling, before stepping aside.

"Go on. Let's see just how good you really are."

She gave him a rather disconcerting smile as he passed her by. He then, with a movement from his grappling hook, fired himself up onto the rooftops.

88888888888888888888888

"What do you want, Slade?"

"Raven, Raven, Raven," Deathstroke said, waving his finger threateningly. "Let's sit down, and discuss this like the old friends that we are." He offered her a seat, she refused it coolly. "You must really calm down."

"What is this all about?"

"What do you think?" he said, sitting down himself. He exuded a majesty as he sat, legs crushing the ground with their might. "I wanted to talk. We have been out of touch Raven. All of us have been."

"No matter what you're planning, what evil, we will thwart it."

"Throwing around your college level vocabulary, my dear? How has the magic industry been treating poor, naïve Starfire? And Cyborg, that poor sap, how is he managing to fit in?"

"So, you have been keeping tabs on us."

"Good, you can follow a conversation still." Raven watched his eye follow her, and her spine began to shiver. She reached for the seat, which was nice and comfortable – no expense had been spared – and steadied herself. "Sit down. It won't hurt you. I don't suppose you'd recall back when. All those traps. You should know by now how to circumvent them."

She, against her better judgment, began to take a seat.

"I thought you died a long, long time ago," she said.

"Oh no, not me. I never lost control," Deathstroke whipered. "I wanted to talk to you about something that I think you'd find most interesting. There is a division among one of my multitudes of organizations –"

"Cadmus."

"Quite. Cadmus's DEO branch has found a girl who, well, I think it best you see for yourself." He rose from his seat and to a compartment in the wall. It was the first time since she had been brought here that she cared to examine her surroundings. The cold, metallic feel suited the cold tone of his voice, but there was, just like his eyes, a glimmer of warmth.

It was a portrait of a man, white haired, who had lost his eye in some struggle, but it managed to only make him more distinguished. It hung over a small desk that seemed overrun with bits and pieces of various projects that had not been completed.

It was the only show of a man in the entire room.

The portrait's eye followed her gaze. Slade returned then, sitting across from her as he once did, but now he had pulled his throne closer to her. He took her hand, trying to open the palm so she might see what he had wished to show her.

She pulled away violently, trying to stop the visions in her head as the senses of this man overwhelmed her. The overcast dread that permeated her brain had broken free into unbridled terror. She was face to face with a demon of a man, who just smiled under that mask at her obvious discomfort.

"You're laughing at me," she said.

"Of course. I've been wanting to see if your powers were still in their prime." She looked at him again. There had been one sensation that she remembered most of all from that brief moment.

That touch had carried with it both the weight of being betrayed and being the betrayer. She forced back the tears.

"You've mastered much control."

"You knew."

"I knew what you'd feel, yes. I had every intent in forcing you to experience that. And now, this girl."

He opened her palm again, more violently and reserved this time. There was only a brief, faint heartbeat that repeated itself through her head as the strange capsule was placed in her hand.

She cast the thought from her head, not acknowledging it. Yet, still, persistent as breathing, it kept repeating itself. She pulled the capsule away and stared into the void of sepia smoke.

"What is this?" she breathed.

"Don't you feel that evil energy?" he asked, "Doesn't it call out to you? To open it up, to stare into its void."

"This is a human soul?"

"It was, once," he answered her.

"I," she paused, "I see." She felt herself compelled to open the capsule, and let loose the demonic force she felt beneath. Something baser called to her – something she once thought he had defeated.

"Go on."

She twisted it, seemingly soothed by his comforting tone.

"Open it."

She felt the capsule unlock, and the force at which it opened set even the unflappable Terminator back. The energy in the room was incredible, a typhoon of hatred and death, and at the center of it was undying sadness and loneliness.

Raven clung fiercely to this source in the sepia mist. It almost felt real.

8888888888888888888888888

"Your theory of a quantum flux capacity amuses me," Roarke laughed, "I think I saw it in a movie once."

"A movie that was right!" Bart elaborated, before chowing down on another plate of the raw fish. Superboy poked his, curiously, unsure if his first impression had been accurate with the green stuff all over it. Cassie laughed at it, and he looked a bit bashful at the experienced girl.

"Superboy," Roarke said. "Where do you come from? Krypton?"

"Krypton?" Superboy asked. He paused. "I know of Krypton."

"But you're not from there. What is your story. Where did you get your powers?" Roarke asked. Peter didn't respond. "You don't know?"

"I don't think we should discuss it," Wonder Girl added. "Especially not in public."

"Fair enough," Roarke said. "I'd be interested." He leaned against the table. Just as he settled himself, the table was cut in half, a flash of light being the only indication that a sword had traversed the air to that point. Roarke was caught off-guard, and landed flat on his back, as the table hit him in the chin and knocked him backwards.

"What was that?" Cassie cried.

"That was me," said a dark, looming figure in black. "They call me Harm. I've been sent to dispose with the unknown elements." He chuckled, "That would be you."

"Oh, a wise-guy, eh?" Bart said, angrily, "I know how to deal with this kind. Lemme show you how it's done!" He dashed forward, invisible movements to the human eye, and yet still he was heft up by his leg by the imposing Harm.

"Not too shabby, for a little kid." He slammed Kid Flash onto his back and turned back with his sword, striking Superboy on the neck. It stopped moving barely centimeters before touching the skin. "I thought you were Superman's clone," he muttered, trying to pull the sword back. It would not budge.

Superboy clobbered Harm. His blow knocking Harm back a good distance, his sword flying up into the air. As it whirled about the air, a gold lasso wrangled it in, pulling it away from Harm's waiting hand.

"That's no fair!" Harm announced. He brought his hand down to the ground. "Now you've left me defenseless! Where's the honor in that?" Wonder Girl looked at the sword, then back at Harm.

"You think that's honorable?"

"Oh," Harm seemed to have a thought, which obviously, to Cassie anyhow, was a purposeful ruse. "Just remembered."

The ground shook, and the restaurant began to crumble, as a rift in the earth was formed under his palm. Cassie could barely leap out of the way. Despite expecting some trick, she was still caught off guard by the sheer power.

"Sorry. I'll give you more warning next time. Now, where's the clone." He was struck straight on the chin by a powerful hook. Then a second. The combination repeated itself, and Harm was thrown against the ground, looking battered and bruised for all of a second.

He leapt to his feet and returned the favor, fists striking the super powered teenaged clone with enough force to shatter stone. He was dazed, but not out. He just shook it off and countered. The two made their reversals, fists and legs striking with enough force to break a man, yet neither flinching.

"I could watch this all day," Bart commented.

"We've got to help him," Wonder Girl said. "He's getting tired, and that guy just isn't stopping!"

"I got it!" Kid Flash said. He sped over to Harm, and, dropping out of the speed force, he slammed his foot against Harm's shin. Superboy's fist collided with Harm's chin, sending him flying to the ground.

"That wasn't very nice." Harm leapt back to his feet and swept the ground, kicking up dust with enough speed to push the Titans back.

"Where's Robin when you need him?" Cassie asked no one in particular.

8888888888888888888888

Robin found exactly what he was looking for. It was floating above the building, casting a shadow on the planet below. "Not very subtle are you?"

The ship was smaller than the Cadmus Lab they had battled earlier, but Robin surmised it was little more than a transport. But still, he didn't let his guard down as he prepared to board the vessel.

But just as he leapt into the air, the ship began to shake and a black typhoon broke the machine. It broke in half and then again, down the front, shattering glass and metal with the ease one would take with thin ice.

And then he saw Raven, hanging in the air, her darkness surrounding her like a cloak. "Raven!" Robin called. She turned, seeing him, and suddenly, like a flash, darting at him. Her cloak moved first, striking him in the face, and then he fault her dark aura overtake him, throwing him to the ground below.

The last thing he saw was sepia smoke clouding his vision and the light faded.

Raven's darkness had overcome him. She could be heard, inside his head, without true sound but the mere perception of it, and in a mighty roar denounced him. BETRAYER. He struggled against the restraints. Taints of sepia peeked through, like the clouds after the crumbling of a city under the siege of bombs.

He could hear, actually hear, a girl's voice reassuring him in a caring tone. But he couldn't make out the actual words.

"Raven! What are you doing?"

Again, the sound said, REVENGE.

"Fine," Robin answered. "Just don't hurt anyone else." He stood defenseless. And just as Raven appeared, her shadows giving way to her rage filled eyes, another form emerged and yelled, "Stop!"

She stood there, glowing with sepia tones, with curly, short blonde hair and a button nose. The elder Titan stopped, as if recognizing something was amiss, and drew back her shadows. "Rage," she murmured, "Begone!"

With a howl, the darkness returned to her. She pulled her hood over her face and drew herself upright.

"Robin, are you all right?"

"Okay, you scared me there for a minute. First you were acting nuts, and then I think, possibly, I saw a ghost."

"Hi!" the ghost chirped.

Robin corrected himself, "I did, I did saw a ghost."

"Are you all right? That was a big fall!" she said, examining him. She giggled, and Robin, too stunned to do anything, just stared at her. "I'm sorry. Am I doing something wrong?" Raven looked at her.

"Are you all right?" she asked, quietly. The girl nodded.

"I could ask you the same?" she cautioned. Raven shrugged, and then looked over Robin's injuries. "Is he all right?"

"Just got slapped across the face pretty good," Robin said. "Your cloak's good, Raven. You should use that move more often." He rubbed his cheek. "Still stings."

"Robin, this is no time to joke around."

"You're right, I guess," he said. Tim adjusted his mask. "That hurt though."

"I'm sorry. For now, we should leave everything about this our secret." Raven glanced from side to side, "There are things I don't even want to contemplate at work here."

"So, where does the ghost girl fit into this."

"Hi again!" the ghost said, cheerfully.

"Slade… no, Deathstroke had her, Cadmus had discovered her and he had given her to me because somehow he knew, and I don't know how, that it had something to do with me."

"Okay," Tim said, testily, "What's that?"

"She was born by my Father's damage to the dimension. In other words, her existence is almost entirely my fault."

"It is?" the ghost girl asked.

"Other than that, I don't know anything."

"That's okay. I'm glad you found me," she said. "I remember anger and hatred at, at something I don't remember. And then nothing until you found me in it. I'm not angry at you for anything."

"She's a nice one, can we keep her?" Robin smiled.

"Robin," she muttered.

"Oh, I would love to! But, I, I don't think I can."

"What's your name, uh. I mean, we can't just keep calling you "Ghost Girl" or "Smokey", fearing copyright infringement if we even thought of calling you "Casper"."

"Uh," she hesitated.

"You do have a name, right?"

"I don't remember," she whispered.

"What?" Tim asked.

"I don't remember anything. Not even my own name." She seem for the first time terrified by this lack of memory. The girl's lips moved into a pout.

"If you don't remember, we'll give you a new name. For the time being, until you do remember. Right, Raven?"

"Whatever," the professor responded.

The girl tentatively smiled. "My name's Tim Drake. I'm pleased to meet you." He smiled, "But it's our little secret, okay?"

"Secret," she murmured, testing the sound. "I like that."

"It's not what I had in mind," Tim admitted, "But all right. Secret it is." She giggled happily. "Where did Slade go?"

"I, I don't know," she answered. "We should return. The others may be worrying about us." She grew more withdrawn as she pulled her cloak around her.

"Coming, Secret?" Tim asked, extending an arm. The girl leapt at it and nodded. The darkness swept around them and they were gone.

8888888888888888888888

"Cyborg!" Bart yelled, slamming on the door hard and fast. "Help! Help! Helphelphelphelp!"

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked, opening the door. "We're trying to organize something in here."

"There's a guy. A guy with a sword and he's attacking us and we don't know what to do help!"

"What? I couldn't understand what you were saying. I thought you said a guy with a sword was attacking you."

It was at this moment that, and Bart was beginning to get aware that this guy lived for moments where he could make a horrible pun, Harm broke in, "Sorry to cut in." There was a collective groan, "But can I have this tango?"

Bart jumped onto the sword and ran up it, kicking Harm in the face. "No!"

"Guys, big trouble!" Beast Boy called. Starfire was the first to answer the call, striking with enough speed to knock the unbalanced Harm onto his back. "Thanks Star."

"It was my pleasure," she answered.

"We've already done that!" Superboy yelled, coming in through the window, carrying Wonder Girl, "He just won't stay down."

"That's why I'm the number one student in the HIVE Academy. All self-taught, too. Let's just say I made a little deal with a little devil," Harm laughed, rising to his feet without any visible effort. "Let's do that again, please."

"Yeah, let's!" Cyborg yelled, finally joining the fray. The confinement of the Hotel hallway left Harm with little space to dodge the sonic burst. But even so, he took it clear on, severing the arm in the process.

"Man, that's not funny!" Cyborg yelled. He looked pained, despite it being just a prosthetic. "Really, not funny."

Harm just laughed, "You're all so weak! I could destroy you in an instant. Especially now that Robin and the dark one are in Deathstroke's hands." There was smoke, dark and sepia, that merged to create a smokescreen even Harm couldn't penetrate with his seemingly vast powers.

"Guess again, Chuckles!" Robin announced, striking from behind. "Wonder Girl, Super Boy, on my mark."

He struck with a volley of discs, each blowing up in front of Harm's gaze. "Now!" he called. Wonder Girl moved to lasso the psychopath, while Superboy struck hard and fast. The result was something of a snap, as Harm was brought into a wall, still tired to the unbreakable lasso.

"Impressive," Robin said. "Kid Flash! Now!"

Bart saluted and took the lasso from Wonder Girl. Dashing down the stairs, and into the street below, he began to spin around until he had enough force to send Harm flying into what could only be presumed to be a Low Earth Orbit.

"And he's outta here!" Bart announced, appearing again in the now wrecked hall. "So, what now? Where've you been? Where's Roarke? How are we going to pay for this? Cyborg, your arm, no! I'll fix it!" He did so in a matter of seconds, "There we go got a silver thumb or something, don't I? What do you think."

"I think it's on backwards," Cyborg muttered.

"Raven?" Wonder Girl asked, "You look different."

"It's nothing," Raven said, pulling her robes around her. "Nothing at all. I'll explain this matter to the hotel staff. Cyborg, come with me."

"My arm is on backwards," he said, but her glance made him realize that now wasn't the time for joking. "All right. I'm coming."

Robin watched them go, suspiciously. But, a soft presence made him forget about it, "Oh, before I forget to give her a full introduction, I'd like you all to meet someone." The other Titans looked curiously at Robin, primarily because a lot of smoke was blowing around him. He took a step aside, "Miss Secret."

Secret smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Cassandra, Bart, and Peter," she curtsied. "Tim – I mean Robin – has told me everything about you!" She giggled.

"Oh, she's real pretty, Robin," Cassie said, "Where'd you dig her up?"

"Dig is not a good word here, Cass," Robin warned. "Wait, are you jealous?"

"No, why should I be?" she countered. "I'm perfectly happy with what I've got. Much better than you."

"You're so jealous."

"I am not!"

They didn't happen to notice, among the rather confused and anxious hellos from the others, the green-eyed look that Secret shot in Cassandra's direction.

8888888888888888888888

"Sir?"

"Yes, Headmistress?" Deathstroke said, sitting comfortably inside his inner sanctum. "What is it?"

"We recovered your materials from the crash."

"Good. Was the portrait damaged?"

"No sir."

"Excellent. And the status on Cadmus's progress?"

"The field project is returning good combat data, but he's still not one-hundred percent. And furthermore, he's constructed a personality independently of Cadmus."

"That doesn't sound very good."

"No, we don't believe so." She paused, "Why Raven?"

"Why not? The girl was obviously going to cause reactions, reactions that Raven has long since forgotten. She needed a reminder. I'll leave her soul to waste."

"And that's why. And the boy?"

"He may prove an interesting wild-card in my grand scheme, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes sir."

"Are you hungry?"

"Pardon?"

"It's about time for dinner. Are you hungry?"

"I suppose I am," she whispered.

"My treat," he answered, rising from his seat. He offered his arm, which Jinx took gratefully, latching on close. She silently swore nothing would turn him away from her again.


End file.
